The Sparkling
by Au2bot Starlight
Summary: (not good with summaries) OC A sparkling is created for hopes to end the war between Autobots and Decepticons. (Will update when I can) ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (only the one I'm making in first person) and all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone was deep in recharge taking advantage in the loll in the war. Or that is most mechs were.

Deep in the science labs, mechs were working on creating the ultimate weapon in hopes to finally win the war between Autobots and Decepticons. But this weapon wasn't a high powered gun or a sword or any normal weapon.

This weapon was a sparkling.

The scientists knew that the Prime would never agree to experiment on a sparkling, which is why they had to keep it a secret.

The scientists watched as the sparkling recharged, taking notes and watching the monitors and going about their usual business. Out of nowhere the alarms were going off and the labs shook as the first of many missiles hit their target.

The attack was quick and left no survivors.

* * *

As soon as the first missile struck home, the alarms were going off everywhere, waking the slumbering mechs out of deep recharge.

But before anyone could do anything, the attack was over as quick as it had begun.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfict so please don't be mad if I get something wrong :] **

**Please R&R and tell me anything that needs to be changed  
**

**Please and Thank You :]  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for the one I'm making in first person) and all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pain. Blinding pain. Everywhere hurt no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

I'm not even sure what happened. One astroseconed I'm in deep recharge on my berth and the next I'm on the ground face down with something heavy on my back, pinning me. I'm not even sure how long I was offline, but it must have been long enough for the dust to settle and the fires to die out on their own.

The pain wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was seeing everyone who cared for me in the ugly dull gunmetal grey of a permanently offline mech.

I felt optic fluid building up as I looked at my femme creator with shrapnel sticking sickeningly out of her spark chamber. I wanted so badly for her to hug me and to tell me that everything would be alright. But I knew that would never happen. I would never be able to hear her speak again. I would never be able to fall into recharge by the beating of her spark.

I slowly brought my left arm from my side to my head -wincing in pain as I did- so I could rest my head in something other than the slowly growing pool of fluids beneath me.

I rested my head on my arm and shuttered my optics, trying to think happy thoughts. Like the stories that I was always told of before the war and the peace that we had. Oh, how I wished we were in peace times right now. No matter how I tried, the image of my femme creator kept appearing.

Finally the dam broke and I cried myself into a fitful recharge.

* * *

I awoke some time later to the sound of voices and of metal being tossed aside.

"I'm picking up a spark reading not to far from here." I heard someone say as the last of the debris was thrown to the side.

I rebooted my optics a few times as light filled the space I was in. I widened my optics in fear when I saw four silhouettes.

"Primus! Is... is that a sparkling?" one of them said with flashing lights on the sides of his head.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, wait for Ratchet to get here before lifting the debris. Wheeljack, continue looking for more survivors." Said the largest of the four, a big red and blue mech, with a deep and powerful voice that was oddly comforting. Then something _click_ed in my processor and I immediately knew that this was Optimus Prime. As soon as the last order was given, everyone moved to their respective places. The one with the flashing head-fins looked down at something that he was holding and left.

A crimson mech walked up to me and knelt down. "Hey there little femme, how ya doin?" the mech asked in a gentle voice.

"How does it look like she's doing?" a yellow mech said as he walked and stopped at my right.

I whimpered and tried to move away from them but I couldn't move.

"Enough you two." The Prime told them and just then a red and white mech with a red chevron on his helm came in through the hole.

"So this is the sparkling commed you me about," the red and white mech said. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"We'll ask later, right now we need to get that wall off of her."Optimus Prime told the mech. "Ratchet, stand by. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, prepare to lift. I will pull the femme out."

With that the crimson mech got up and moved to my left. With a grunt, the red and yellow mechs lifted part of the wall off of me and the Prime quickly, but gently, pulled me out. The red and white mech rushed over and I started feeling tingles run over me and I immediately recognized that I was being scanned.

"Hmmm, she's pretty damaged." The red and white mech said who I'm assuming is Ratchet. Then I felt gentle hands on my back, slowly putting me back together again.

Optimus Prime looked down at me, "Where are your creators?"

I felt optic fluid falling again as I turned toward at my creator.

Optimus followed my line of sight and sighed through his vents. "How much longer, Ratchet?"

"Almost done..." Ratchet reconnected something in my lower back and my legs tingled slightly before twitching a little. "There, the repairs should hold till we get her to the 'bay."

With that, Optimus Prime picked my up carefully. I looked over at my mother for the last time before I rested my head on the Prime's chest and shuttered my optics.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so im sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter.  
**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong  
**

**_Please read and review! :] Thanks_  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for the one I'm making in first person) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammer and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**A****strosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soft voices filtered into my audio receptors as I slowly came back online, my optics following closely behind. My finger twitched and the mechs that were talking in hushed voices stopped and the red and white medic, known as Ratchet, came into my line of site.

"Hey there little femme, how you doing?" he asked in a gentle voice that everyone new around me liked to use.

I looked away and turned my attention away from him and to the ceiling instead, hoping that if I ignored him, then he might go away. But there was one thing that I couldn't keep my attention away for very long and that was the gnawing of emptiness growing in my spark were my creators bond had been.

The mech sighed. "Well can you at least tell me your designation?"

"Starlight," I replied quitly.

He nodded. "And is there any pain?"

"No." That was the truth. I wasn't in pain, I was just empty.

He nodded again and the mech's eyes dimmed before quickly flickering back to their usual bright blue before speaking again. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

I ignored this question and continued to stare at the ceiling blankly. No, no one could help me. I was only three vorns old but I talked and acted like I was thirteen vorns. But of course, no matter how hard I try, the true sparkling in me comes out sometimes.

"My designation is Ratchet, ask if you need anything, and don't be afraid to ask. We're going to be keeping you here for a few orns so why don't you get comfortable?" The mech told me. I just stared blankly ahead and he vented softly before turning to leave.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

The rest of the orn was uneventful. Doctors came and went, stopping at my berth to check a few things or to try and ask me questions.

But I was oblivious to them all.

I never heard.

I only felt.

I only felt the soft hands checking my repairs to make sure I was healing every now and then.

Most importantly, I felt the emptiness inside me. An emptiness that can never be filled.

An emptiness that will forever haunt me…

I sighed loudly causing one of the nurses to come over and check on me.

Since I would be here for a while by the looks of things, I might as well tell you my back-story. I'm not going to try and explain how sparkling are created only because I don't want to, so deal with.

So as I already told you, I'm three vorns old but both talk and act like I'm thirteen.

How? You might ask. Well simple, my creators told me that I was special compared to other sparklings. I could do things that even grown mechs wished they could do. One of those things is how fast I can take in information and process it. Hence why I act older than I really am.

I was also told that my transformation would be unique as well, but I had to wait till my transformation cog was fully developed to find out what my creators had meant. I can also read other bot's processor's, but I refrain from using it 'cause I don't like prying into others personal data. Along with the whole processor reading thing, I can also communicate with my mind to any mech whenever I want so long as I can sense them.

The last thing that I'm able to do is move incredibly fast. With both the combination of how fast I can move and how fast I can process things, I was always a nuisance in the labs. I was always getting in trouble, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stretch my legs and move.

Alright, so those are the things I can do. But there's one thing I didn't mention and that's that I'm both great and love to fight.

I know, I know. A three vorn old knows how to fight? Supposed to end a war, remember? Let me explain how I came to enjoy fighting.

My processing capabilities were finishing… uh… maturing? I don't know, I don't really want to know either. But anyways, it wasn't long after I could process things at full speed that the scientists put a new -… um.. power?... no program- in me.

Speed.

And oh how loved it. No one could catch me when a prank went wrong or when I got into mischief. Finally though, my creators decided to put my speed and processing to a task that would help me in the future.

Fighting.

My creators put a battle programming in me. They gave me a knife, but on my small frame, it was more like a sword. It was strange though. As soon as I looked at it, I knew immediately knew how to use it.

Next thing I knew, I was holding the knife in front of me as a practice drone slowly came at me. Then one astrosecond its standing and the next, it's in a pile of parts at my feet.

And so after that, I was taught how to use and handle every weapon that I might come across. My favorite weapon was one that was specifically made for me. It was a pointed staff that at both ends, the sides could come down into what looks like a trident, but a trident on both ends of the staff. My favorite part of the staff was the electrical charge that it could put off. The charge was powerful enough to put any mech into stasis for at least a half a deca-cycle.

So for two vorns, I learned how to fight and I was happy.

That's basically all that happened up until the Decepticons attacked and now I'm here in an unknown place all alone.

I sighed, curled into a tight ball and shuttered my optics.

* * *

***coughs* blah... I hate colds... :P**

Yes I created Starlight and yes I realized that my pen name is the same, but you know what? I don't care. I like the name.

_**Don't forget to read and Review **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and if I need to change anything.**

**Please and Thank You :]  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for the one I'm making in first person) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was in the med bay for about a deca-cycle when I started getting visitors. My first visitor was Optimus Prime and this was all our conversation consisted of:

"Hello, Starlight. Ratchet tells me you're making a fine recovery and will be able to leave the 'bay soon." The big red and blue mech told me with a hint of a smile on his voice. (Hard to tell if he's smiling or not with that face mask on.)

I stared. I figured as much, my self diagnostics say that I'm running at 96.8%.

The Prime sighed quietly. "I'm sorry about your creators Starlight. I know it is hard losing one's creators and friends, but you'll get stronger from it." He told me with a small pat on my shoulder.

Suddenly the sparkling in me pushed through and optic fluids pours out. I threw my hands up to the bigger mech, indicating that I want to be picked up. The Prime looked surprised and a little taken aback, but complied. He picked me up and I buried my face into his neck and cried as he made soft noises.

A while after I stop crying, the Prime pulls me away and sits me gently on the medberth. "I must go and return to work, I will try to come and see you again if time allows me to." He stops and thinks before speaking again. "Perhaps I should send the twins here to cheer you up a little." He mused before turning to go. On his way out, the CMO stops Optimus before turning to me to check a few things before returning to other patients.

I stared after the Prime long after he left, trying to remember who the Autobot's twins were. I gave up after a while and turned to the spare parts that Wheeljack had given to me. I twiddled around with them for the rest of the orn, making nothing in particular before taking it apart and making something else.

At the end of the orn, I got my energon from Ratchet before I fell into recharge for the night.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

Halfway through the night, alarms started going off, waking me out of recharge and I was roughly picked. Before I could protest, I was put down gently in an office. "Stay here until I come and get you." The voice of Ratchet told me and I absently nodded and sat down, complying to what he said.

As soon as the door closed behind the CMO, I got up and ran to the door and put my audios against it.

"Get him over there and stop that sparking!" I heard Ratchet shout and someone grunt in pain.

I pulled away from the door and wandered to a back corner. The Autobots were being attacked again and I couldn't do anything. I'm still to small to be of much help.

I sigh and slide down the wall to sit and wait till Ratchet comes and gets me. While waiting, my optics dimmed and I fell into a light recharge.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

A few joors later, I awoke to Ratchet coming in and sitting on his berth with his head in his hands. I got up and moved to him. I found his optics shuttered and I put a hand on his leg. Ratchet unshuttered his optics and looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry Starlight, everyone is fine. No one went off line." He said reassuringly.

I started toward my corner when I felt hands under my arms lift my up and put me on the berth. He smiled down at me, "you can recharge here for the rest of the night." He said before getting up and moving to his desk. I lay down facing away from the medic so he couldn't see my smile. Perhaps things would get better.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

When I awoke later, a red light in the corner of my HUD was flashing (only I could see the red) indicating that I was low on energon and needed some. I sat up and looked around Ratchet's office and when I saw he wasn't here, I got off the berth and made my way to the door. Once at the door, I had to go onto the tips of my pedes and stretch a bit before I could get to the pad that opens the door.

When the door finally opens, I walk out just as a loud _Clang!_ sounded through the bay. I winced and looked over to where Ratchet was and I saw the same red mech who had helped me hold his helm with one hand and trying to keep Ratchet back with the other.

"Ow! Primus Hatchet! What was that for?" The red mech asked, rubbing his helm where Ratchet hit him with his wrench.

"For being a glitch and getting your fragging self in here every fragging time there's a fragging little fight!" Ratchet roared at the poor mech.

_Clang!_ "Ow!"

"Umm... Ratchet, sir?" said one of the medic-in-trainings hesitantly, who's name was First Aid.

Ratchet ignored First Aid and continued his assault. "You fragging Pit spawned son of a... glitch..." Ratchet trailed off as I walked over to him and put a servo on his leg. (I'm only a little taller than his knee.) He looked down at me with a frown.

The 'bay was quite and I felt uncomfortable as everyone stared at me. I tried to ignore everyone else as I look between the medic and red mech (who I might add is quite cute), both staring at me curiously.

Suddenly the red mech had a huge grin on his faceplate. "Hey! Your the sparkling that we saved!" He said looking excited. Then before anyone could do anything, he bent over and picked me up and placed me next to him on the berth that he was sitting on. "Prime told Sunny and I that we needed to come down and cheer you up."

Behind us on another berth, another mech yelled. "Stop calling me that!"

I looked to see who it was and saw the yellow mech who had helped me. He was leaning on an elbow glowering at the red mech. I looked back at the red mech who had turned around as well to look at the yellow mech before looking back at me. "We were actually go to come and see you today but then the 'Cons attacked. Looks like we still get to hang though. Names Sideswipe and that's my annoying half Sunstreaker, you can call him Sunny if you want." Sideswipe said with a huge grin. "What's yours?"

I stayed silent and Ratchet spoke up from a nearby berth he had moved to to work on another patient. "Her name's Starlight."

"Starlight? That's a pretty name." Sideswipe said with a thoughtful look on his face.

I sat down and stared at him. If Optimus wanted these two to cheer me up, then I guess I'll give them a chance.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" he asked, my silence his answer. "Well no matter, if I can't make you talk then maybe... I can... make you laugh!" With that, Sideswipe lunges at me and starts tickling my sides.

I fall back and the med bay fills with my sudden burst of laughter. I try to bat his hands away, but every time I do, his hands come back and tickles me more.

Finally the attack was over when my internal cooling fans kick in and I'm slightly panting. I sat up and look over to Sunstreaker to see him ignoring us and with his optics shuttered. I look up at Sideswipe and I grin before getting up and crouching. I quickly calculate the distance and the force needed to make the jump faster than an astrosecond. As soon as I was done, I jumped and easily landed on Sunstreaker's berth next to his head.

Sunstreaker's optics flared open and he rolled off the berth. I heard Sideswipe burst into laughter and I snuck to the edge and looked down. I giggled as I saw Sunstreaker getting up. He glared at me before picking me up and taking me back to Sideswipe, who was now giggling. When Sunstreaker put me down and turned around, I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I laughed as I felt him jump a little under me and as he struggled to get me off.

I glanced at Sideswipe and saw that he wouldn't be helping Sunstreaker anytime soon. Every time I saw him, he was laying on his back, holding his sides as he laughed.

Me? I was hanging onto Sunstreaker, having the time of my life.

Finally, with some help from First Aid, Sunstreaker managed to pull me off and drop me onto Sideswipe, who huffed from the unexpected wait on his chassis, before returning to his berth.

"Well, looks like we did our job." I turned back to Sideswipe as he spoke and smiled. He smiled back and patted my head.

Just then, Ratchet came over and checked the twins repairs. "Alright, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you can go."

"Awww! But I was having fun with Starlight!" Sideswipe whined.

Ratchet glared at Sideswipe.

"Okay. We're going." Sideswipe said hastily before turning to follow his brother out.

I jumped off the berth and ran to Sideswipe before he left. I ran into his leg and hugged it. "Thank you." I said as I looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For saving me and making me feel better."

Sideswipe smiled and picked me up and hugged me back. "It was my pleasure little femme."

* * *

_**Don't forget to Read and Review **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and if I need to change anything.**

**Please and Thank You :]  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for the one I'm making in first person) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After that, the twins visited me every orn. I got other visits from Optimus. His Second in Command (Prowl, a white and black mech) visited with him once as well, and the Third in Command (Jazz, a black and white mech) made regular visits as well.

I wasn't a big fan of Prowl. He's boring and when I asked him about his job, he kept going on and on and _on_ about his job as the Autobot's tactician to the point that I churned down my adios to stay awake.

Jazz on the other hand, is a lot of fun. He's kinda like Sides. Always got this smile on and knows how to make me laugh.

After each visit, I let a little more of myself come out -mostly my trouble making side- and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Ratchet's happy that I'm coming out of my shell and to know that I'm irritating him. Everyone else loves me and just can't get enough.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

Today was like any other orn, wake up from recharge, get my usual scan from Ratchet and my morning energon, cause trouble till the twins come and keep me company. They leave, I get my energon, then Jazz comes. I get my last energon for the orn after Jazz leaves before falling back into recharge. That is, it's been like that for the past deca-cycle.

Key word:_ been_.

After I got my scan and energon, I was off to go make trouble with First Aid when Optimus came in with Jazz right behind him with his usual grin. Today, Jazz's grin was bigger than usual.

I ran up to Jazz as Optimus continues on to Ratchet. As I reached Jazz, he bent over and picked me up. "Hey lil' femme, how ya doin'?"

"Fine, but I thought Sides and Sunny were coming to see me."

"They would be, but we gata surprise fer ya." I looked at Jazz and his ever present grin was bigger than usual.

"Really?" I looked over to where Optimus and Ratchet were conversing quietly.

"Really. See now, you've been runnin hundred percent fer the past few orns which means ya get to live with someone other than the crank bot now."

I look back at Jazz. "Who do I get to live with?"

"I'll give ya a few guesses." Grin was gettin' bigger. Doesn't take a genius to figure this one out.

"You!" I said with my own big grin.

"Ha-ha! Somebot give the lil' femme a prize! She got it on the first try!" he said with a loud laugh.

Just then, Optimus and Ratchet came over. "Well at least she'll annoy someone other than me," Ratchet said, crossing his arms. "I better not find you here because of something stupid you did."

I put an innocent look on my faceplates. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you. Now get going before I make you." Ratchet said with a huff before churning to go to his office.

Optimus chuckled and watched the CMO leave before churning to me. "Perhaps we should bring you to your new home."

I nodded and Jazz put me down. I put my hand in Jazz and let him and Optimus lead me away.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

"Welcome ta yer new home lil' femme." Jazz said as the door opened.

Jazz's room was like my creators room, except... messier...

Jazz had pictures of mainly famous singers and some of him partying. A berth to the right of the door and a smaller one across the room on the left side of the door -most likely for me- had a variety of toys on it. A desk shoved against the wall at the end of the larger berth. On the back wall is a large vid screen.

I walked over to the smaller berth and picked up a cyber-dragon. I never got toys when I was living in the labs. Something about them being a distraction and them taking my mind off of what I was supposed to be doing.

"Didn't know what ya would like, so I got ya what was popular."

I smiled up at Jazz. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well course I did. If I'm gunna be looking after ya, then I gatta make sure yer happy." I brought the cyber-dragon close and hugged Jazz's leg. "Now, what should we do? I know, how 'bowt I show ya around an' introduce ya to some of the bots?" With that, he picked me up and carried me back out the door.

We walked down a bunch of hallways with more doors that looked like Jazz's before we stopped at a door that had Autobots streaming in and out. Jazz put me down and stepped through the door and my audios were greeted with the loud noise of bots conversing with each other. As soon as Jazz walked in, all conversation stopped and all optics turned to me. I suddenly felt really small and I hid behind Jazz's leg.

Jazz chuckled and started walking forward. I quickly followed him over to a table in the far corner. As I sat down (more like climbed) at the table, a grey mech with door wings on his back and a red chevron like Ratchet on his head walks over and sits down and starts talking like there's no tomorrow. "Hey Jazz, is this the sparkling that was found down in the labs after the 'cons attacked? I thought it would be another mech, not a femme. She's really cute, but of course every sparkling is cute. What's her name? I bet-"

"Whoa there 'Blue!" Jazz interrupted the grey mech, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Slow down. Yer freaking her out." (He probably noticed my bewildered look.) "'Blue, this is Starlight. Star, this is Bluestreak, our top gunner." Bluestreak's cheekplates tinted purple as he blushed.

"Ah, jeez Jazz, thanks. Starlight? That's a pretty name. So what were you doing down in the labs? That's no place for a sparkling! You could have been hurt in an accident, or worse! Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I was only just wondering..." Bluestreak trailed off as I buried my head into Jazz's side.

"It's alright 'Blue, I know ya didn't mean it." Jazz said to Bluestreak as he patted my back. "Though Star, he does make a good point. What were ya doin' down there?"

I ignored the question and instead concentrated on the slight prickle I felt in the back of my head. A couple bots I know are near. I looked toward the door and saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entering.

I heard Jazz chuckle, "Go on lil' femme."

I smiled up at him and climbed off the bench and deftly ran (not as fast as I could though) through the legs of other mechs who were walking around. I aimed myself at the unsuspecting Sideswipe and slowed down a little before colliding with his legs, making him nearly fall on top of me.

"What the...!" he said as soon as I ran into him and quickly cut off as he hit the ground. I laughed and jumped on top of him. I heard bots snicker and laugh, but were quickly silenced, most likely from Sunstreaker's glare. Someone picked me off of Sideswipe's back and I turned to see Sunstreaker smirking at me.

"Not bad, femme." Was all he said. I smiled at him. That's the closest to a complement that anybot is gunna get from him. He gave me to Sideswipe as soon as he got up from the ground.

"Starlight!" Sideswipe said happily and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Sideswipe. Loosen up a bit will ya? You're gunna dent me and Ratchet isn't gunna like that."

"Right, we heard you're staying with Jazz." I nodded as he loosened his near death grip on me. "Where is he?" I pointed over to the corner where Jazz now had a cube of energon and was chatting with Bluestreak and a green mech.

"Have you had your energon?" Sunstreaker asked from beside us.

"No, we just got here and then Bluestreak came over and then you guys came in." I laid my head on Sideswipe's chest before asking, "Why does Bluestreak talk so much?"

Sideswipe laughed a little as we headed over to the energon dispenser. "His name is Bluestreak, isn't it?"

I looked up at him. "Ya, but your avoiding the question. Why?"

Sideswipe looked at me for a few seconds. "Jeez, your smart for a sparkling. Ok..." Sideswipe paused to think and hand me my energon and getting his. "The Decepticons attacked his home when he was a sparkling and he was the only survivor."

"Oh, maybe he talks so much to try and forget what happened to him."

"Or maybe he just likes to talk." Sunstreaker cut in.

"Hey Hound." Sideswipe greeted the green mech as we reached the table that Jazz and Bluestreak were at. Sideswipe put me down next to him and Sunstreaker sat on my other side. So now I sat snugly between the two.

"So your the sparkling that everyone's been talking about." The green mech (who I'm assuming is Hound) said to me. I hid behind Sunstreaker's arm and looked at him before nodding. "Well it's nice to meet you Starlight. My name is Hound."

Jazz laughed as I continued to hide behind Sunstreaker. "I think she's scared of ya, Hound. Don't worry Star, Hound's one of the friendliest bots around."

I looked up at Sunstreaker and saw that he had a smirk on before he picked me up and put me in his lap. Knowing Sunstreaker cared about his paint and didn't like scratches, I wisely stayed still as I looked at Hound.

"Don't worry Star. Hound's our best tracker, so if you ever get lost, Hound can find you no matter where you are." I looked at Sideswipe as he spoke and then back at Hound. Hound smiled and I smiled back before getting conferrable (slowly and carefully so I don't scratch Sunstreaker's carefully polished armor) and sipped my energon as I listened to the adult mechs talking about the most recent attack. While they were unknowingly telling me what was going on on the outside world.

Somewhere along the conversation though, Bluestreak's original question came up. What was I doing down in the labs? Mainly why I was where special experiments happened and needed extra caution and protection.

Everyone looked at me expectantly as they waited for the answer. I looked down at my cyber-dragon toy (which I took out of subspace to occupy my time as I listened in on the conversation). I twiddled around with it before saying very quietly:

"I was the experiment."

* * *

**Erg, this chapter almost killed me. It just didn't want to start... :P and I think I ended it quite nicely :)  
**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone. (or for me and my friends, Happy Forever Alone Day) **

(A little story on how I chose Jazz to take care of Starlight: I couldn't decide who I wanted to take care of Starlight so I asked my friend and gave her a list of who I thought could raise her and for some odd reason, she chose Jazz. When I asked her later why Jazz, she just said that he looked cool. The end)**  
**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and if I need to change anything.**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Everyone at the table stared at me. Even Jazz's ever present grin was gone. The way everyone was staring at me made me feel like I wanted to go dig a hole and die in it. As it is, I tried to make myself smaller against Sunstreaker.

Then the questions started...

"Your what?"

"What do you mean by 'you're the experiment'?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Why were we never told about you?"

I couldn't take anymore of the questions. Not caring about Sunstreaker's paint, I jumped off him and started running. Slowly at first and gradually picked up speed till I was nothing but a blur. I didn't pay attention to were I was going, I just wanted to get away from the questions and the staring.

After a few breems of running, I slowed down till I was walking. Then it hit me. I had no idea where I was.

I was lost.

I walked over to the wall and slid down as I hugged my toy closer to me. At this point, optic fluid was pouring down my faceplate and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

_Why was I afraid of a few questions?_ The question kept circling my processor as I sat there in the middle of the hall.

I silently sent out my mind and felt around till I came across the familiar feeling of the Twins' minds. I listened into their conversation in the back of their minds and saw what they saw.

_/./Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were walking down one of the long halls, both were worried sick about me/./_

_~~ I hope Star's okay. ~~ /./Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker looked in places only I could hide in/./ ~~ I guess I would've run away if everyone started asking me questions... ~~_

_/./Sunstreaker only grunted as continued to look. Under all the worry for me, I felt a slight irritation and when Sideswipe glanced at his brother, I saw why. I had left scratches in his paint as I made my hurried escape. The scratches weren't deep, but they were still noticeable. I had left blue and white scratches on his chest plates, abdomen, and thighs. I winced to myself as I saw what I had done././_

_~~ Hey, c'mon bro, you can fix your paint job later after we find Star and make sure she's alright. ~~_

_/./Sunstreaker only grumbled and continued to search././_

~~ I'm sorry Sunstreaker. I didn't mean to scratch your paint. ~~ I said softly to him.

_/./As soon as I spoke in their minds, they both stiffened././_

_~~ Starlight? ~~ /./Sideswipe said hesitantly out loud, looking at Sunstreaker to make sure he heard it too. Sunstreaker only nodded././_

~~ ...I'm sorry... ~~ I said softly again.

_~~ Starlight? Where are you? ~~ /./Sunstreaker asked, again, out loud._

I looked around and projected what I saw into their minds. I smiled as I felt them start to feel bewildered.

_~~ Wait... I'm confused. Where exactly are you? ~~ /./Sideswipe asked, still talking out loud././_

I smiled. ~~ You can think what you're going to say and I'll hear. ~~ _Realization dawned on them. _~~ As to where I am... I... I don't know... ~~

_~~ How are you in our heads? ~~ /./ Sunstreaker asked hesitantly././_

I hesitated before accessing my memory banks and looked for when I got the upgrade for the first time. I again hesitated before I sent it to them. They were quite before Sideswipe spoke up.

_~~ Your own creators experimented on you? That's horrible. No wonder why you left in such a hurry. ~~_

_~~ Starlight, can you send us your location? ~~ /./Sunstreaker asked while looking around././_

I thought for a few astroseconds before replying. ~~ No, but I can, um, guide you... I think. ~~ I moved around their minds and started gently tugging toward me.

_/./Sideswipe smiled././ ~~ Well, Sunshine? Let's go find Starlight. ~~ /./He said out loud before turning around and heading in the opposite direction they were going, heading toward me././_

_~~ Stop calling me that! ~~ /./Sunstreaker snapped before following././_

_~~ So, Star. Since only we can hear you, mind telling us about yourself? ~~ /./Sideswipe asked_ _cheerfully././_

I hesitated before replying. ~~ I... guess. ~~ So while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked to me, I told them everything about my past up until the Decepticons attacked the labs.

When I was done, they were quite. Just then, they rounded a corner and saw me. I looked at them and stayed where I was, withdrawing my mind from theirs. Sideswipe ran over to me and knelt down. He gathered me into his arms and holding me tightly, stood up. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his neck, my cyber-dragon squashed between us. "C'mon, lets get you back to Jazz, he's worried sick about you." He said softly into my audios. I only nodded.

After a few breems of quite, I lifted my head from Sideswipe to look at Sunstreaker, who was walking beside us. "Sunny?"

He looked at me and looked like he was thinking whether or not he should glare at me for calling him that or ignore it. He ignored what I called him and and just simply said, "what?"

"I'm sorry."

He lifted am eye ridge. "For what?"

"For scratching your paint."

He looked down as if he forgot. He looked back at me and glowered. I cringed and shifted away from the glare so Sideswipe was now between us. I peeked around the safety of Sideswipe (who was smiling by now) and dared a look. Yep, still glaring. I thought quickly. "I could repaint the scratches for you." He looked thoughtful at this and I quickly added. "And I could give you a new coat of wax as well."

At this point, Sideswipe was trying to hold back a laugh and was failing miserably.

"Deal. But if you mess up my paint, you're not coming anywhere near me again. Got it?" Sunstreaker said, glaring the entire time.

I quickly nodded, "got it," I added.

"Good and Sideswipe, shut up or I'm sending everyone that video I got of you on high-grade." Sunstreaker threatened.

Immediately Sideswipe quite laughing. I was about to ask when I thought better of it and kept quite.

"So Starlight, how fast can you run?" Sideswipe asked me, trying to break the awkward silence that fell over us.

"I don't know. The labs weren't big enough for me to run very fast in."

Sideswipe looked thoughtful and I suspected he was plotting pranks.

Sunstreaker spoke up then. "Why would your creators put a battle program in you?" He asked.

"I don't know, all they would say was that I was special and different from other sparklings."

"Makes sense that your different. You can run faster than anyone I know - except Blurr, he's pretty fast -" I looked confused at Sideswipe as he spoke. "- he's our fastest messenger we have." He explained when he saw my face. "You can also process things probably as fast as Prowl, and you can fight. Nope, your not normal, your definitely different. Here we are." We stopped in front of the room that I shared with Jazz room just as it opened, showing one extremely concerned TIC.

"Starlight! Yer okay!" I made a little "eep!" noise as Jazz grabbed me and hugged me. "I was worried that ya got yerself hurt or in trouble."

I tried to pull back, but Jazz kept his grip on me and wouldn't let up even a little. ~~ Help! ~~ I sent silently to the twins who were grinning behind me.

_~~ No can do Star, Jazz is gunna keep that up until he rusts and then some. ~~ /./Sideswipe said happily././_

I inwardly groaned and went limp as I was waited for Jazz to loosen up. I heard a deep chuckle behind Jazz and noticed for the first time that Optimus Prime was there. "Jazz, perhaps you should give her some space."

Jazz looked as if he was about to deny Optimus before walking to his berth and putting me down next to him as he sat down.

"Now, Starlight, can you tell me why you ran out of the rec room?" Optimus asked me gently.

I looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was standing against the wall next to the now closed door with a foot propped on the wall. The latter of the two had picked up my toy cyber-dragon and was now making quite "rawr" sounds at Sunstreaker with it. I looked back at Optimus. Just then my cyber-dragon flew across the room and hit the farthest wall. We all looked at the twins. Sunstreaker glaring at Sideswipe and Sideswipe was looking longingly across the room at my toy. Sideswipe walked to my toy and picked it up before coming and sitting next to me on Jazz's berth, handing me the cyber-dragon.

"Do you want us to tell them?" Sideswipe asked me as he handed me back my toy. I absently nodded as I took the cyber-dragon.

I leaned into Jazz as Sideswipe looked over to Sunstreaker, who started telling both our leader and TIC about my past. Sideswipe interrupting every now and then to put in something that Sunstreaker forgot. All the while I was quietly playing with my toys on my berth (halfway through, I went over to my berth to play with my new things) and both Optimus and Jazz listening intently.

When Sunstreaker was done, Optimus looked pretty peeved and Jazz just looked stunned. Tension was hanging _extremely _heavy to the point that you could practically hear the air crackle with it.

I shuffled nervously, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

Then Jazz got off of his berth and hugged me again. "I'm sorry lil' femme." Was all he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

Just then Optimus spoke up. "Jazz, make sure you take care of Starlight. This conversation never happened." Both his and Jazz's optics dimmed before retuning to their normal bright blue. "I have just called an officers meeting. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, take care of Starlight while Jazz is in the meeting."

The Twins nodded in acknowledgement. Jazz kissed the top of my helm before letting me go and standing up to follow his commander out the door.

We watched them leave and as soon as the door closed behind Jazz, Sideswipe perked up. "So, what do we do now?"

"Starlight's fixing my paint and giving me a new coat of wax." Sunstreaker said before leaving through the door.

Sideswipe jumped up and moved to follow. "You coming?" he said to me. I nodded and grabbed my cyber-dragon and tucking it into subspace before hopping off my berth to follow.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P**

When we got to the Twins' room, Sunstreaker disappeared into a small back room. He came back out with a can of paint and a brush and handed them to me. He then laid down on his berth (which he thoughtfully painted yellow) and I looked at Sideswipe who smiled and lifted me onto Sunstreaker's berth. I quickly got to work on fixing the scratches I made. While I fixed Sunstreaker's paint, I was uncomfortably aware that he was staring with narrowed optics at me the entire time, making sure I don't mess anything up.

Half a joor later, I finished filling in the scratches and Sunstreaker looked over them to make sure I did it right. After a few breems of looking, he grunted, "it'll do," before picking up the paint, he returned to the back room and came back with some wax. Sunstreaker sat back on the berth and looked at me. "Do you even know how to wax?" he asked. I shook my helm and he sighed before showing me. When I got the hang of it, he let me take over and I quickly went back to work.

About fifteen breems or so later, I sat back and smiled, admiring the work I had done. As soon as I was done, Sunstreaker examined his armor carefully to make sure I didn't miss a spot. Sideswipe looked over from where he was laying on his back on his berth (which was painted red) with a datapad in his hands. We both watched Sunstreaker as he checked himself over before he stopped and went back into the small room.

I looked over to Sideswipe, who only shrugged and returned to his datapad. Sunstreaker peaked out of the back room and eyed me. I stared back. He vented slightly and came back into the room.

"Come on Starlight," Sunstreaker said as he walked over to what looked like private wash-racks.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I have to get the dirt off of you." He said while waiting for me.

I looked down at myself. I was pretty dirty. I hoped off of the berth and made my way over to the wash-racks. Sunstreaker followed me in and turned on the water. He gently pushed me under the water and he started rubbing a cloth over me, getting all the dirt off of me.

After the dirt was off and I was clean (I was dirtier than I had thought), Sunstreaker dried me and brought me out and set me on his berth.

"Alright, what were your original colors?" Sunstreaker asked as he headed to the back room.

"White and light blue, why?"

At this point, Sideswipe ignored his datapad and was watching intently. He smiled, "'Cause he's gunna repaint you, that's why."

I looked over to where Sunstreaker was returning with more paint. "You are?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?" He said simply, putting the paints down next to me and sitting down himself.

I looked down at myself again, "ya."

Sunstreaker dipped his brush into the light blue and brushed the paint over my helm lightly, making neat smooth strokes.

"What did I do to deserve to get repainted?"

"What? I can't just give you a new paint job?" Sunstreaker asked, sounding a little hurt. He pulled the brush away and I looked at him.

"No."

"That's hurtful."

I smiled, "it's true."

"Ya know, Sunny, she has a point." Sideswipe said. I looked over at him and saw his usual sideways grin. "You wouldn't waste your paint for anybot."

"Ya well, she's not just any bot and you know that."

"True."

Sunstreaker touched the paintbrush to one of my head fins and it flicked down before returning to it's original upward position. I looked back at him. "Think you could keep those still?" He asked, frowning.

"I can try, but it tickles." I tried to hold them my head fins still, but as soon as Sunstreaker started to brush the paint on, my head fin flicked again. "Sorry."

Sunstreaker vented and I felt his finger holding the fin in place as he started painting again. I shifted around and tried to ignore to feeling of the brush. It was hard, it tickled _so_ much.

Head fins can be quite annoying sometimes, other times, helpful. In case you didn't know, head fins of any kind can be used to help the bot that wears them. Mine can detect movement, read the air temperature, wind speed, that kind of thing (normally door wings do that, like on Prowl and Bluestreak, but ya know? I was an experiment and I got a bunch of cool things that other bots don't have). My fins were also what I used to hear other 'bot's thoughts (but I don't like to 'cause it's an intrusion of privacy and one's thoughts are their own).

Finally Sunstreaker was done painting me and I hoped off the berth to take a see how I looked in the mirror that Sunstreaker had pulled out to show me what I looked like now. My helm was a light blue and my head fins a slightly darker blue. My chassis a light blue, as well as my lower legs, for-arms, shoulder and back. My upper arms and thighs were white with just a small hint of blue. Both my hand and feet were the same slightly darker blue of my head fins All in all, it was pretty much the same way my femme creator had painted me. The thought of my creator brought optic fluid up, but I quickly pushed them back down.

I looked up at Sunstreaker, who was waiting expectantly. I smiled and made my over to him and hugged his leg, careful not to scratch either of our paints. He awkwardly patted my back, most likely not knowing what to do.

"Hey Star, you look like a new bot." I looked over to where Sideswipe had returned back to his datapad and smiled.

"Thanks Sideswipe."

"Come on, lets get a coat of wax on you." Sunstreaker said as someone knocked on the door. Sideswipe got up to answer it. The door opened to reveal an ever grinning Jazz.

"Hey Jazz," Sideswipe said cheerfully, letting the TIC in.

"Hey Sides', hey Sunshine." Sunstreaker glared at Jazz, who only snickered at the response he got from the yellow twin. "Hey Star, I've come to take ya back. I'm diggin' the new look ya got there."

I smiled and ran to Jazz, who knelt down and hugged me. "Thanks, Sunstreaker did it. He said I could also get a coat of wax, but then you showed up."

"Looks like I got bad timin' on my part. Maybe tomorrow after ta mornin' energon?" We both looked Sunstreaker, who was putting away his paints. He shrugged when we saw us.

"Fine, whatever."

I grinned and ran back over to him and gave him a quick hug before turning to Sideswipe to do the same with him. Sideswipe knelt down and gave me a hug. I pulled away and moved back to Jazz and took his hand before looking back at the twins. "Bye!" I said waving to them as we left. Sideswipe waved back before turning back to his room and closed the door.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jazz and I got to the room we now shared and we started playing with my toys. When it was time to get our nightly energon, Jazz went over to a dispenser in a back room I hadn't seen before. Jazz came back out with two cubes of energon and we drank them before laying on our separate berths to fall into recharge.

I lay there awake for a while before I looked over to my new Guardian, who was in a light recharge. I sat up and watched for a few breems before getting up and moving to his berth. When I got to his berth, I looked at him before slowly making my way onto his berth. As soon as I was on, Jazz awoke and looked at me.

"Hey lil' femme, what'cha doin'?" He asked sleepily.

I paused before moving over to him and snuggled against him. He chuckled and rolled onto his side and wrapped both his arms around me. I snuggled closer and listened to his spark pulse beneath his armor. I smiled and shuttered my optics before falling into recharge.

* * *

**Yay! 2 chapters in two days! And this one's longer too! I'm on a role XD**

Not sure if I can work on the next chapter tomorrow or not. I'm going to a Civil Air Patrol color guard competition tomorrow with a friend and I'm gunna be gone all day :(

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and if I need to change anything.**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

_I don't know transformers measurement, so I'm gunna stick with earth measurements. Sorry.  
_

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter** **6**

_Three vorns later_

_I slowly put one foot in from of the other as I stalked my latest prey. A big black and white mech who was lost in thought and wandering aimlessly around._

_I grinned and rumbled quietly deep in my chest and put another foot down quietly before crouching. I crouched low to the floor before slinking quickly -but quietly- faster toward the mech that towered over me. When I was nearly on top of the mech, I jumped._

_My prey gave a startled cry as I landed on him. Toppling him to the ground, I whipped my tail around and opened my mouth full of sharp teeth as I made ready to strike._

:P :P :P :P :P :P

I lunged and grabbed at the arm that had swung around to grab me. I latched on with my clawed hands and teeth. The mech below me laughed as he brought his arm back and stood up, me still latched firmly on the arm.

"What cha doin' there lil' femme?" Jazz asked me as I hung there.

I growled in a friendly greeting as swung my tail back and forth slowly. Jazz laughed again and lowered me down till my feet were touching the ground.

"Yer gettin' better at the stalkin', Star, I didn' even hear ya." Jazz said as I let go and dropped onto all four.

"Well you're not to hard to stalk when your lost in thought and making more noise then I am." I said truthfully.

A little after I had turned six, Ratchet did my regular scan and found that my transformation cog had fully developed. So I was able to choose a transformation. I didn't choose the regular transformation the Autobots used. I chose the form of a cyber-dragon.

Why? Because they're most commonly known for their ferocity in battle, with their sharp claws and teeth that can cut through metal as if it were nothing. Fire that can melt anything, their thick armor, and incredible speeds.

In other words -perfect for me.

"Hey, I can be quiet when I want ta."

"I know you can Jazz." We started toward the rec. room. "You've been sneaking around longer than I have," (Jazz was head of spec. ops.) "And you know when someone's following you."

"Alright, enough of this, Starlight. Ya got me an' if I was a 'Con, I'd be dead by now. End o' story." Jazz looked down at me and gave me a stern look before his usual smile came back.

I smiled back and we continued on to the rec. room in silence. When we got there, I transformed back into my robot mode. As I did, I felt the still unfamiliar feeling of my parts shifting and moving as they slid and clicked into their proper places.

When I was standing on two legs again, I ran over to the energon dispenser and got my cube of energon before moving over to where my two favorite Twins were sitting.

I hopped onto the bench at the table that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting at. "Hi guys!" I said as I sat down, drinking my energon.

"Hey Star, ready for tonight?" Sideswipe asked with a huge smile plastered onto his face plate.

I grinned back. "Oh ya! I still can't believe you guys managed to convince Optimus to let me go." I churned to Sunstreaker and found he had a glint of humor in his optics.

"You mean Sideswipe convinced him. He's the one who did all the talking and asking." He said before taking a sip of from his cube. Just then Jazz came over with his own cube and sat down.

"I hope ya two will take care of Star, cause if ya don't, I'll have Ratchet dismantle the both of you. I'll make sure he makes ya both into somethin' ugly and that the 'Cons can use as target practice." Jazz said, all hint of his usual humor gone from his voice.

"Trust us, Jazz, nothing is going to happen to Star." Sideswipe said with his usual smile. "Besides, Starlight can take care of herself as well as Sunny-"

"Don't call me that." Sunny interrupted.

"-Or I can. She'll be fine." Sideswipe continued as if he was never interrupted.

"Don't worry Jazz. I have the two best front-liners looking after me." I smiled reassuringly.

Jazz sighed, "Fine, but ya better get her back safely and without even a single scratch."

"No promises." I said before quickly downing the rest of my energon.

A little explanation as to what we were just talking about: Sideswipe had asked when I first got my transformation if he and Sunstreaker could take me out of the Autobot base so I could go see the cyber-dragons (because of my alt form). After half a vorn of asking and pleading, Optimus and Jazz gave in while Prowl on the other hand only disagreed. In the end, Sideswipe managed to convince Prowl and an orbital-cycle later, we were getting under way.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly followed in finishing their energon. We looked over to Jazz as we waited for him to finish. Jazz took a slow sip and smiled at us before taking another long slow drink. I narrowed my optics at him. He was going to intentionally take a long time so I would have to stay longer.

I got tired of waiting. I slid off the seat and moved to the door. "See you back at our room Jazz." I heard two 'bots getting up from the table and follow me. I looked back to see the Twins following me and Jazz with a smirk on as he watched us leave.

I didn't have to slow down for the Twins to catch up. They easily caught up and slowed their pace to match my three steps to their one. After three vorns of growing, I was now at most mech's waist. Except Optimus, I was only a little taller than the middle of his thigh. I was now as tall as the minicons and I liked to hang around with Bumblebee (he's the friendliest of the minicons).

I smiled up at the Twins as we walked. "I'll race ya back to my room. I'll make sure I go easy on you two."

They looked down. "Your on, femme." Was all Sideswipe said before they took off running full speed.

I giggled as I gave them a head start. I started off in a slow run before turning a corner to go the long way. As soon as I turned the corner, I was off like a rocket, tearing down the halls. Whenever I passed somebot, I easily moved around them and left them behind to look after me and then continue on their way.

I laughed as I ran, there was nothing like running at full speed and taking sharp turns and dodging other mechs.

"Hi, Blue!" I yelled at Bluestreak as I passed him.

"Hey, Star!" He yelled back.

I turned the last corner and slowed back down, reluctant to slow down. I stopped outside of the room I shared with Jazz and opened the door. I walked in and laid on Jazz's berth on my stomach and pulled one of my datapads that Ratchet wants me to read out of subspace. Ratchet has been teaching me how to be a medic like him so I had something to accompany my time with while Jazz and the Twins were out on patrol. I brought my legs up and swung them as I read and waited.

A few astroseconds after I pulled the datapad out of subspace, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst into the room. I looked up at them as they entered and smiled.

"Primus, I thought we would get here before you did." Sideswipe complained as he fell onto Jazz's berth. I had to quickly move out of the way so I wouldn't be crushed. As it was, I was now squashed between the wall and Sideswipe.

When Sideswipe had settled, he threw and arm over me and scootched me closer to him and put his head on my back. I wiggled a little as I made myself comfortable and went back to reading from the datapad. Sunstreaker went over to the desk and sat in the chair, doing I don't know what.

We stayed like that till Jazz came.

"So watcha reading?" Sideswipe asked me as he moved a bit to get more comfortable.

"Medical stuff. Ratchet's having me read about the different bunches of wires."

"Sounds boring."

"I don't think it is. Besides, it's important to know, I might have to put you two back together again with how much you get yourselves hurt."

"Mmph." was the only reply I got. I smiled and went back to reading.

Jazz came in a few breems later and saw Sideswipe.

"What the FRAG are ya doin'!?" Jazz yelled. As soon as he yelled, Sideswipe quickly rolled off of the berth and landed on the floor. He jumped up and acted like nothing happened.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"'Bowt ta put yo head through a wall!" Jazz yelled, putting his hands on his hips and visor flashing.

"Hey Sides? I think you should run." I suggested to him. I got ready for what he was about to do next.

Sideswipe looked scared and leaped at me, picking me up and holding me between the Angry Jazz and Scared Sideswipe.

I sighed. "Jazz, please don't be mad." I pushed calming thoughts to him and he relaxed.

"Ah hate it when ya do that." Jazz said as his visor flashed one last time before returning to normal.

"I know you do, but you feel better, right?"

"Ya. Now let's get goin' so ya can be on yer way an' back with no trouble."

Sheesh, didn't know he wanted me gone so bad.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

"Alright yo two, ya better have her back before the last energon break." Jazz said as we reached the edge of Autobot City.

"Don't worry Jazz, Star will be fine."

"And if a 'Con comes within a mile, we'll shoot them dead."

I looked between the adult mechs as they talked. I sighed and transformed, felling my parts slide around into their proper places before settling. When the shifting was done, I looked around with my optics.

Having a cyber-dragon alt form had it's advantages. Like for one thing, my smelling is ten times better, my hearing is again ten times better, and my sight is definitely better than that of the average mech.

I looked up at Jazz, who was still telling Sides and Sunny that if I got even a scratch, both he and Ratchet would be on their afts.

"I think they get it, Jazz. I get even a smear on my paint, and their as good as dead." I sighed, impatient to get underway.

"They better get it." Jazz mumbled under his breath so only my audios could hear. "Now get goin' before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir!" Sideswipe saluted before transforming.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "We'll bring her back in one piece." He said before following Sideswipe.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll be fine." I said, pressing my body against his leg and humming.

Jazz sighed and knelt next to me and hugged me. "I know ya will, Star. Be good." he released me and stood up. "Take care lil' femme."

"I will Jazz." Was all I said before bounding away after the Twins.

I might love to run and I could easily stay caught up with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as the drove (more like hovered seeing as how their hover cars), but there's something that I love more.

Flying.

I crouched close to the ground as best as I could while in the middle of running and jumped. As soon as i was in the air, I snapped open my wings and brought them down hard and gracefully before bringing them up.

I just love to feel the wind against my face plates and the steady rhythmic pumping of my wings. I can honestly say, there's nothing better. Flying made me feel like I'm the master of the sky's and no one could touch me.

I looked down at the Twins, who were about fifteen feet below me (so I wouldn't hit them with my wings). I smiled and arched my neck back and let out a puff of black smoke.

_~~You seem happy.~~ _Sunstreaker stated from below.

I sent him a rush of the happiness I was feeling and saw he swerved a bit from the sudden wave. My smile got bigger, ~~Of course I'm happy. I'm finally somewhere other than inside.~~

_~~Ha!~~_ Sideswipe cut in, laughing. _~~I think you should cut back on the flow of feelings, Sunny's going hazy... And he didn't even complain that I called him Sunny!~~ _Sideswipe hovered closer to his brother and just as he nudged Sunny, I cut my flow of feelings.

I pulled my mind back, knowing this wouldn't be pretty. Sunstreaker is known far and wide for putting other mechs in the med bay for even touching him. Sunny was extremely conscious of his paint and wanted to keep it perfect.

So naturally, as soon as Sideswipe touched Sunstreaker, he snarled. "Get away from me, fragger!" With that, Sideswipe swerved away to a safer distance.

_~~Gee, thanks Star.~~ _Sideswipe mumbled to me.

I tipped a wing down slightly and flew over to where Sideswipe was sulking. ~~Don't be mad, Siders, I just did what you told me to.~~ I pushed some calming thoughts to Sunstreaker, who (as usual) was grumbling about his paint and I told him I would fix it later. ~~If it makes you feel any better, Sunny is calmed down now.~~ I told Sides when Sunny was no longer grumbling about his paint.

Sideswipe slowly eased his way back over to his brother and stopped a couple feet away.

Three joors later of driving (flying for me), Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slowed to a stop before transforming and crouching behind some metal sticking out of the ground. I swooped down and backpedaled my wings to slow myself. I landed softly behind the Twins, who were peaking out from behind their cover and walked up to them. Got on my back legs and planted my clawed hands on the protrusion and peeked over to see what they were looking at.

When I didn't see anything except for the deep canyon that had slowly came into view as we neared it, I thought to the Twins, who were on both sides of me. ~~What are we looking at?~~

_~~The canyon.~~_ Sunny thought in a isn't it obvious kind of voice (...or thought).

_~~Hey, ease up there, Sunshine,~~_ Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe._ ~~This is her first time, remember?~~ _Sideswipe thought to his brother through the three-way thought conversation I had up. Sideswipe looked at me, _~~The cyber-dragons like to live here.~~_

~~Why?~~

_~~Don't know, no one's been stupid enough to get close to them.~~_ Sunstreaker answered_._

I sighed. ~~Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm runnin' on empty.~~ I looked at Sunstreaker, who had my energon. I looked expectantly at him and he sighed before reaching into subspace and grabbing my cube energon. I transformed and took it. Sitting and leaning against the wall, I started sipping it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker joined me as well. _~~I wonder what cyber-dragons eat?~~_

Sideswipe thought for a second before shrugging. _~~Don't know, maybe they eat Decepticons. Would definitely make our job easier.~~_

I imagined a cyber-dragon chasing after Megatron (leader of the Decepticons) and then it swooping down and grabbing Megatron in it's jaws and in a single gulp, he was gone. I smiled at the thought and sipped my energon, making it last.

_~~What's so funny?~~ _Sideswipe asked, noticing my smile.

I sent him the image of a cyber-dragon eating Megatron, just as he took a drink from his cube. He snorted and spewed his mouthful of energon onto the ground before falling over in a fit of laughter. I put my cube down and jumped over to him and slapped my hands over to quite his laughing.

_~~Unfortunately, it would take more than a cyber-dragon_ _to take care of Megatron for good.~~ _I looked up at Sunstreaker as he spoke in my mind and saw him smirking.

~~I know, It was just a thought.~~

Sideswipe calmed down and I lifted my hands away from his face. _~~Ya, but again, our job would be a whole lot easier if it were true.~~ _He thought as he patted my helm and going back to his energon.

I sighed and returned to my own energon. I looked at our surroundings. Mostly a barren wasteland in the middle of nowhere with giant metal pillars sticking up every now and then.

Just then, the air started shuddering.

_~~Hey, Star, you wanted to see a cyber-dragon, right?~~ _Sideswipe asked.

~~ Um, ya. Isn't that why were here?~~

_~~Well you're about to see one.~~_

I transformed to my new alt-form and the three of us peaked back over to metal slab. As soon as the canyon came into view, a cyber-dragon roared and flew past like it's tail was on fire.

I gasped and the Twins slapped their hands over my gaping snout. The cyber-dragon flew high into the atmosphere before folding in it's wings, diving to the ground.

I watched with wide optics as the cyber-dragon collided with one of the metal protrusions (which I just realized was an abandoned building) and watched it fall onto the cyber-dragon.

Ignoring the Twins, I snatched my snout back and took off full speed toward the downed cyber-dragon.

_~~"Starlight! What are you doing!?"~~_

_~~"Star! get back here!"~~_

They yelled and thought at the same time. I ignored them and kept running, leaving them no choice but to transform and follow me.

_~~Slow down Star! Primus! She's faster than I thought.~~ _Sideswipe thought to me.

~~I can't! I have to help him!~~ I thought back and ran faster. How I knew it was a mech, I'm not sure, but something inside me was telling me.

Sunstreaker growled. _~~Slow down Starlight!~~_

I put up a metal barrier between our minds and kept running. I couldn't hear them, but i could feel their frustration as they pushed against the barrier.

I reached the fallen building and climbed around and sniffed at every nook and cranny. I caught sent of the cyber-dragon beneath the rumble and i started digging as fast as my little clawed hands would let me.

So intent on what I was doing and the barrier still up, I failed to notice heavy footsteps behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said from behind me.

I stiffened and quickly turned around. A big black and grey mech stood in front of me, wearing the Decepticon insignia on his shoulders.

The Decepticon laughed. "A cyber-dragon sparkling, and an Autoboob as well!" He reached down to me.

I growled at the insult and took off running before the Decepticon could get his dirty hands on me. As I ran down the pile of destroyed building, a part that looked stable collapsed and I fell. As I started to get back up, the Decepticon grabbed my neck below my head and my snout before lifting me to it's height, keeping me at arms length.

Remembering the mental barrier I had put up I quickly pulled it down and pushed my feelings and images of the Decepticon to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I both felt them and heard them growl over the link and felt them try to speed up, but they were going max speed and couldn't do anything.

I wiggled and squirmed to try to get out of this mech's steel-like grip. I scratched my claws over the Decepticon and even unfurled my wings and tried raking the claws on them over him, but all I got in response was a laugh.

I heard a deep roar of engines working at top speed filled my audios and I renewed my effort to free myself. All the while, the mech was laughing at me.

His mocking laughter abruptly stopped as I guessed the sounds of the Twins engines reached his audios as well. Just then, they rounded a corner and stopped as they saw me.

"Let her go, Motormaster!" Sunstreaker yelled as he and Sideswipe transformed.

I continued to try to get out of Motormaster's grip as he shifted so I was now between him and the Twins. Now puffing smoke, trying to blind Motormaster or at least release his grip on me even the slightest so I got escape. But all he did was squeeze and jerk my head up painfully. I could have _really_ gone for some super strength or something right now.

I looked to where I could now see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were in ready fighting positions. I stopped struggling and whimpered. ~~I'm sorry...~~

"Stand down Autobrats and I might let the sparkling live." Motormaster threatened.

~~Please don't listen to him...~~ I begged the Twins as they looked at each other before backing off, still stiff and looking for an opening.

_~~Sorry, Star...~~ _was the only reply I got from them.

Optic fluid built up as Motormaster made his way down the debris. When he reached the bottom, I looked longingly at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as Motormaster transformed.

I was thrown roughly inside of him as he sped off. As soon as he was done transforming, I threw myself at the walls surrounding me. I tore my claws across them and rammed myself against the walls. I even tried breathing fire, but all I got as an answer was a loud shout that nearly blew my audios to shut up or else I would be nothing but scrap. Along with the threat was a shake from my captive as he shook himself. When he was done shaking himself and I was done getting thrown around, I curled up into a tight ball in the nearest corner. I quietly cried to myself, wishing I had slowed down to let Sideswipe and Sunstreaker catch up.

Thinking of them brought the memory of their faces to the front of my mind. I shivered as I saw something I thought I would never see.

The look of complete and udder defeat.

After a while of being curled up in a corner, Motormaster came to a stop. I looked up as I heard voices from the far side of my prison.

"... -it, Motormaster?" A deep and sinister voice asked.

Just then, the back opened and revealed the speaker.

Megatron.

I really hoped it wasn't true that he ate sparklings for breakfast.

I shivered and pressed myself against Motormaster's back wall. Motormaster transformed and I was once again in his hands, but this time I was facing away from him and looking at the leader of the Decepticons. I shrank back and tried to make myself smaller, to scared to do anything.

Megatron laughed evilly, making my pumps run cold with fear. "Welcome, femme. You are now our prisoner." Megatron said as reached toward me. He felt around the back of my head.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**Suspense... 0.0**

_Thanks to **HavocFury**, **JustanamelessGirl**, and **BornWithTheSupercell** for the reviews, more is definitely on the way. _:D

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and/or if I need to change anything.**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

My audios were the first to come back online. An unfamiliar constant buzzing was the first thing I heard. I online my optics and lifted my head slowly, looking around.

I was on a berth in a small room with bars on one side, opening into a larger room. Then I remembered what happened before everything went dark.

Motormaster captured me and brought me to Megatron, who said I was now his prisoner.

I was in a cell. I was a Decepticon prisoner. I was nowhere near any Autobot help...

I looked around and slowly climbed off the berth. I crept to the bars and sniffed them. They smelled like energon, must be nothing but pure energon. Touch it and it'll send a nasty shock through your systems.

I moved away form the bars to the center of my cell. I sat down and wrapped my tail around my feet. I knew I was being watched, so I had to sit pretty and not move.

A joor later, I was still sitting and looking ahead. Jeez, sure am glad Jazz had me sit still all those joors. Remind me to tell Jazz thanks when this is all over (and also to never leave his side).

As I sat there, I got my first visitor (or visitors). Two 'Cons, a bit smaller than a minicon, they looked exactly the same except for their color schemes were different. One was blue and the other red. (Though why the Decepticons would have a minicon, is beyond me.) The red one carrying a cube of energon, who I assume is for me.

"How are you able to sit there for so long?" The red one asked me.

I ignored him and continued to stare ahead.

"I didn't know cyber-dragons could be Autobots." The blue one spoke up.

"Hey, we brought you some energon, your probably running low by now." The red one said, pushing the cube through the bars.

I glanced at the cube and flicked my headfins down before quickly flicking them back up. My energy levels _were _getting pretty low... It wouldn't be much longer before my levels reached empty. I looked down at the cube and looked back at the 'Cons.

"We might be 'Cons, but we would never hurt a sparkling," said the red one. "Names Frenzy and this is my brother, Rumble. What's your name?"

I looked between them, down at the energon and back up at them. I stood up and crept to the energon and sniffed it. I looked up at the two 'Cons before transforming and taking the energon.

"Holy frag! You're an Autobot!" Rumble shouted in surprise.

Frenzy slapped Rumble in the back of his head."No frag! She's wearing the Autobot insignia."

"Ow!" Rumble said, rubbing the back of his head. "I know that, but I didn't expect an Autobot sparkling to transform into a cyber-dragon," they looked at me.

Finishing my energon, I looked back at them. We stared at each other for a breem before I brought my knees up and let my head fall onto them. I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"We'll be goin' now," one of them said before I heard them leave.

When they left, I silently cried.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

I fell into a fitful recharge right there in that corner for... I'm not even sure how long I've been here. The helpless looks on the faces of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept appearing in the front of my processor.

Maybe I should figure a way out of this place...

Then again, I _am_ deep in the middle of Decepticon HQ. My chances of getting out alive are... none. Plain and simple. The only way out of this situation was if the Autobots came storming in, full force and guns a-blazing. Jazz leading the force with the Twins following close behind.

I sighed, nothing but wistful thinking. While I'm thinking about being rescued, I might as well dream that the war is ended and we're now living in a new Golden Age.

A door slid open somewhere outside the cell and voices drifted in.

"-What that red twin did to me?" Someone said as two mechs walked to my cell. "He tore my wing off!"

"I was there, Skywarp, remember?" The other mech said.

My head still on my knees, I smiled my first smile since my imprisonment. That was something Sideswipe would do.

"Ya, well, nice of you to help, TC." Skywarp mumbled. They stopped outside my cell.

"Hey, I had the yellow one twisting my tail fins. Not much I could have done. Though he kept asking where someone named Starlight was."

"So was the red one." They stopped talking and I sensed optics watching me.

"Yo femme, wake up!" One of them shouted.

I naturally ignored them. The constant buzzing from the energy bars stopped and a mech stepped in. I unshuttered my optics and lifted my head a little. A big black and violet mech with wings of a seeker, walked into my cell. Another big mech that looked like the first except blue and this one also had seeker wings. I processed what I saw faster than an astrosecond.

When the black and violet mech reached toward me, I quickly pulled my staff out of subspace and charged it. I jumped up and jabbed it at the mech. I connected my staff happily with the much bigger mech, sending a charge through him.

Before the other mech could react and before the mech in front of me hit the ground, I ran out of the cell, past the blue and red mech, and out the open door. I poured on all the speed I could muster and ran.

Good thing I ran through the halls of the Autobot base, racing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, taught me to take corners at full speed.

As I ran, an alarm sounded and I passed Decepticon mechs who were looking for me.

But I didn't care, all I cared about was returning to my family.

I didn't care where I was going, but I didn't care.

All I did was run.

Eight breems of running, later, I ran into a leg.

Full speed.

Talk about ouch...

I turned a corner, ran into a leg and fell onto the ground. I shook my head and looked up. What I saw made my optics widen in fear. I had run into Megatron's leg.

Megatron glared down at me. He bent over and picked me up with my arms crushed against my sides. I transformed my feet to my cyber-dragon's and clawed at him, only resulting in Megatron squeezing me. I vented and stopped fighting, turning my claws back to feet.

"Rumble and Frenzy told me that you were an Autobot rather than a cyber-dragon. Perhaps we could churn you into a Decepticon. With the speeds you have, you would make a valuable asset in our cause." Megatron said as he studied me.

My only response was a growl.

"My only question is, why haven't the Autobots tried a rescue mission?" He asked, looking bemused. "No matter. Soundwave, take the femme to Shockwave and have him ready to reprogram this sparkling." Megatron ordered the blue mech behind him before handing me to who I assumed was Soundwave. "And someone turn these alarms off!" He yelled before stalking off.

The alarms died off as Soundwave looked at me. I felt prodding in my mind and immediately closed my mind from the poking.

So it _was_ true. Soundwave _could _read minds. At least I asked first and didn't go poking around other bots business without permission.

Soundwave cocked his head before turning in the opposite direction Megatron took. The whole way, I glared at Soundwave. (I've been glaring so much and so long, that I think it's becoming permanent.) We reached Shockwave's lab and when I saw him, Soundwave suddenly seemed like a nice mech.

Shockwave was a violet mech with a single optic in a face that... well... he had no face. He had head fins like mine (they could flick up and down). Instead of having two hands, he only had one and where his other hand should be was what looked like a welder, but knowing the 'Cons, it was probably a gun as well.

Shockwave motioned for Soundwave to put me down on one of the medical berth (though I highly doubt it was used for medical purposes). As soon as he let go of me, I jumped up and clung to him. (Can you blame me? I'm only six vorns old and Shockwave was _creepy_!) I stared at Shockwave with wide optics. Shockwave's head fins flicked down, most likely in frustration.

"Sparkling: Let go." Soundwave said for the first time. He had a monotone voice that showed no hint of emotion. I only held on tighter as both he and Shockwave tried to get me onto the berth. "Let go." Soundwave's voice suddenly sounded calm and gentle, making me want to do what I was told.

I shook my head back and forth, trying to stop Soundwave from hypnotizing me. No wonder why Blaster hates him so much, he could control the sound waves in the air just like Blaster could. No matter how hard I tried, Soundwave still made me relax, even though it was against my will.

I didn't want to be reprogrammed into a Decepticon! I wanted to stay an Autobot! I tried to stop my processor from going hazy, but my attempts were futile.

One astrosecond I'm completely aware of everything around me and the next, I'm half conscious and Soundwave was moving me onto the berth Shockwave had originally pointed out. I was laid down more softly than I had thought possible for a Decepticon.

Shockwave connected wires to various joints on me... Everything dimmed and when everything came back into focus, I saw Shockwave standing in front of a video screen talking to Megatron. I ignored what they saying when I noticed a much bigger hand covering my much smaller hand. I tried to pull away but the hand tightened. I looked up to see it was Soundwave who was holding my hand. Soundwave looked at me and I felt tremmers running down my arm into the rest of my body.

I felt warm and fuzzy all over before everything went black again.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

I woke back up in my cell on the berth some time later. I checked my programming and found nothing wrong. I don't think my programming ever got changed. Which is good, I like my processor the way it is. Although I hope the 'Cons (mainly Soundwave) didn't get anything about the Autobots from me.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the berth.

"Why'd you try to run?" Someone asked from the other side of the bars of my cell.

I looked up and found the blue seeker standing there, arms crossed. I hopped off the berth and faced the seeker, crossing my own arms.

"You're in the middle of Decepticon HQ, did you really think you could have escaped? By the way, names Thundercracker." The blue seeker said before kneeling down and motioning me to come closer.

I looked crossly at Thundercracker before hesitantly moving closer till the only thing between us were the energy bars.

"Your name Starlight?" He whispered.

I nodded and getting the feeling that Thundercracker wanted keep whatever he was about to say a secret.

"Is it true you can read minds like Soundwave?" He asked, still whispering.

I nodded and lowered the mental barrier I still had up. I pressed my mind slightly into his, knowing I was making myself vulnerable to Soundwave. Thundercracker showed no sign that he was aware that I was in his mind.

_~~Can you hear me?~~ _He asked me hesitantly.

I nodded again, I put up a barrier over both our minds (something I learned how to do with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe).

_~~Good, I don't want Soundwave or anyone to hear.~~_

I cocked my head to the side and walked back to the berth before replying. ~~Why?~~

Thundercracker lifted an optic ridge. _~~Because I know what Megatron wants to do to you.~~ _

I leaned against the wall on the berth and looked ahead. ~~So do I. He wants to make me into one of you.~~ I looked at Thundercracker. ~~Why didn't Shockwave reprogram me?~~

Thundercracker stood up and crossed his arms again. _~~He said you're to young. Have to wait a few vorns before your capable of being reprogrammed.~~_I looked at him as he continued. _~~Anyways, I want to help you.~~ _

~~Help me? What do you mean? Why would you want to help me?~~

_~~Because you shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to. I know a mech who can get word to the Autobots and tell them your alright, but he would need something as proof.~~ _

I thought for a few astroseconds. It was a risk trusting this 'Con, but what choice did I have? His thoughts indicated that he was telling the truth. I pulled my cyber-dragon toy out of subspace. I hoped off the berth and walked over to the bars and slid it between them. Thundercracker picked it up and looked at it before subspacing it.

~~Wouldn't this be called treason?~~ I asked Thundercracker.

_~~Yes, but hopefully Megatron won't find out till after you've escaped.~~ _Thundercracker turned to leave.

~~Thank you, Thundercracker.~~ I whispered as I withdrew my mind.

Thundercracker turned back at me and smiled before turning and left.

I walked over to the berth and climbed onto it. I laid on my back, put my hands behind my head and crossed my legs. I looked at the ceiling and smiled.

This was the first time I've had any hope of actually getting out of here.

* * *

**I'm not to good with the Decepticons, so sorry if things are a bit... hawkward around them. (That's also part of the reason why this chapter is shorter.)  
**

Thank you **menehune **for the review (and I fixed it to the right turning).

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and/or if I need to change anything.**

******All reviews are appreciated and I'm literally living off of them. :) So keep 'em comin'!  
**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next orn, Thundercracker visited and he brought a friend with him. The big black and purple mech I stabbed with my staff. "Starlight, this is Skywarp," Thundercracker said while motioning toward the black seeker. "Remember? The one who you put into stasis?"

I got off my berth and moved to where Skywarp was on the other side of the bars. I looked at him and nodded.

"Skywarp, this is Starlight. Ya know, the femme I _told_ you about?" Thundercracker continued to Skywarp as he knelt in front of me.

"Nice to meet ya Star," Skywarp said happily.

Flicking my head spikes down, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Only the my friends can call me that." I looked up at Thundercracker, "were they told?"

Thundercracker vented slowly before answering. "No, haven't had the chance. Maybe a deca-cycle or longer, hard to tell with all that's going on."

I vented loudly as I looked down at my feet, arms still crossed. I hated waiting. I slowly made my way back to my temporary berth and climbed onto it. I sat with my back against the wall it was pushed up against and looked at my hands that were now in my lap. I didn't look up as the familiar constant buzzing from the energy bars disappeared. I heard footsteps approaching me and saw Skywarp passing my peripheral before sitting down on my left and Thundercracker on my right.

I still didn't look up as Thundercracker placed an arm over my shoulders. Skywarp started making soft clicking noises from above me. The same clicking that Jazz used whenever I woke up in the middle of the night dreaming about my creators and the attack on the labs. The same soft clicking that Sideswipe or Sunstreaker would use when I was distressed.

Thinking about my family brought new tears to my optics and without thinking, I turned and buried my head into Thundercracker's side and cried. I felt something brushing my head spike slowly (most likely Skywarp), again, the same way Jazz does to calm me down.

I so wanted it to be Jazz there calming me down. Primus, I'll even go for the Dinobots right now. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Not till the Autobots knew where I was.

Poor Jazz. He's probably worried out of his processor about me.

Poor Twins. They're probably at the mercy of every bot that knew me. (And there was a lot.) I really hope Jazz holds back on his threat about making Sunny or Sides an open target for the 'Cons to shoot at when I get back safely.

_If_ I get back.

I'm hoping I do. If Jazz taught me anything, he taught me that I always have to both look and stay on the bright side of things, no matter how bad things are.

_~~It's alright, Starlight. We're trying to get you back home, it's just not easy with Megatron constantly venting down our backs.~~ _Thundercracker whispered sofly to me. He paused before sighing. _~~I have to go on patrol. I'll try to come see you when I get back.~~_

~~Promise?~~ I thought back.

_~~I wish I could, but there's no guarantee that I'll be able_ _to.~~_

I looked at him as he brought his arm away. When Thundercracker's arm was no longer on my shoulders, Skywarp put his arm over me and pulled me toward him. I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them.

Why did they care so much about me? I'm an Autobot. Plain and simple.

But then again... Why was I letting Skywarp comfort me?

Why did Thundercracker leave the energy bars down when he knows that I could easily run. Did he trust me?

Why were they trying to help to help me?

Most importantly, why did I trust Thundercracker or Skywarp?

I'm so confused right now. Why were _Decepticons _trying to help _me?_

I vented and shuttered my optics as I listened to Skywarp as he continued to click softly. Before I knew it, I was relaxing and leaning into Skywarp's side. I lay like that for a few astroseconds before I slipped into recharge.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

When I woke from recharge, I found I was alone in my cell with a fresh cube of energon and the bars back in place. I checked my chronometer and found for the first time since coming here, I had finally got a full night of recharge. I got off of the berth and walked over to the cube and did my usual scan on it to make sure nothing was slipped into it. Finding nothing I went back to my berth and pulled out the medical data pads Ratchet gave me to study. I sipped the energon slowly and read more about cybertronian anatomy. Kind of hard to understand without Ratchet their to help explain, but I managed it.

Slowly.

But hey, I don't really care. It passed the time.

A few joors later, I had to put that data pad back into subspace because of a slowly growing processor ache. I rummaged around my subspace, trying to find something to do.

Staff? no.

Gun? no.

More data pads that Ratchet gave me? nope.

Toys I keep forgetting about? nope.

Data pads that Sunny and Sides gave me? Jack Pot!

I pulled out the small stack of data pads and picked one before putting the rest back for later use. Which one did I choose? The one that Sunny had specially made so I could draw on it rather than write.

I shuttered my optics and searched through my memories, trying to find a good image of Jazz. I smiled when I found the perfect one. It was from when I pulled a prank on him with Sunny. Long story short, I chose the colors and Sunny repainted him, all while he was recharging. Let's just say we churned Jazz into a living rainbow.

I took the stylus and sticking out my glossa, I started drawing. I was so focused on my drawing, I didn't hear it when someone walk up or when they turned off the energy bars. I only looked up when I saw someone (or someones actually) standing in front of me. I looked up and found Thundercracker and another seeker. This one white, red, and blue.

"Starlight, this is Starscream," Thundercracker said, indicating the tri-color seeker. "He's mine and Skywarp's trine leader and Second in Command of the Decepticons."

I looked at Starscream and put my data pad away in subspace.

"Come on, femme, you're coming with us." Starscream said curtly before turning away.

I looked at Thundercracker questioningly and got off the berth. I followed Starscream while Thundercracker brought up the rear. We walked for (according to my chronometer) thirteen breems. While we walked, we passed by many mechs (who had to do double-takes, sometimes even triple to make sure they were seeing things right) and each time someone looked at me, both Thundercracker and Starscream gave them death stares.

Thirteen breems of walking later, we came to a door and when Starscream entered a code onto a key pad by the door, it opened. Starscream walked in and Thundercracker ushered me in. I walked in and found myself in a... room? It looked like I was in somebot's living quarters.

Let me tell ya_. __Not_ what I was expecting.

When you walk in, on the left were three berths, each on the same wall. Two were bunks and the third was separate from the others. To your right, is a large vid. screen. At the back of the room was a desk and on the right side of desk is what looked like private wash racks. On the left was a closed door, most likely a storage room or something. In the middle of the room was a table with three chairs around it. On the table was a cluttered mes of data pads.

As soon as the door opened and I walked in, Skywarp jumped up from where he was sitting at the vid. screen and ran over to me. Skywarp picked me up and hugged me. As soon as he picked me up, I '_eep'_ed and wiggled a bit before falling limp.

"Give her some room 'Warp," Thundercracker said. "We haven't told her anything and she's probably got questions."

Looking embarrassed, Skywarp put me down. "Sorry 'bowt that."

I looked between the three seekers.

Starscream was the first to speak up. "I managed to convince old bucket head that we could turn you into a true Decepticon warrior. Unfortunately, out programming won't allow us to harm sparklings, so you'll be staying here with us. I don't agree with Thundercracker or Skywarp about sending you back to your own faction, but you should be raised by your own."

I rebooted my optics. Was the ruthless Second in Command really going to help me? And seekers have programming to protect sparklings? I never knew that. Would definitely explain why Thundercracker and Skywarp were being so nice to me.

"So," Skywarp spoke up. I turned to him to find a huge smile. "Until we get the word to the Autobots and they come and get you, your bunking with us." Skywarp bent over and picked me up and set me on the bottom berth that made up the bunks. Skywarp pulled one of the chairs up in front of me. "So tell us about your self."

"No." I said simply. No way in Pit was I going to tell them anything about me.

"Okayyy, um... What do you like to do for fun?" Skywarp said, trying to find another approach to learn about me.

Well it couldn't hurt to answer that, could it? "Pranks and painting."

Thundercracker came over and sat beside me on the berth while Starscream moved over to the desk.

"Great! I love to prank other mechs too!" Skywarp said cheerfully. "Can you really read processors like Soundwave?"

I suppressed a shiver at the thought of the cold, emotionless mech. I looked over to Starscream, who was looking at me, waiting for my reply. I looked up at Thundercracker, who gave me an encouraging smile. I looked back at Skywarp and slowly nodded.

"Awesome! You're not listening in on my thoughts are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't like to enter others processors unless I have permission or I have to."

"At least _someone_ has respect for privacy." Starscream mumbled from where he was sitting at the desk.

Skywarp started absently rubbing next to his cockpit. The exact place I managed to get with my staff. "Where did you get that staff of yours?"

"My creators made it for me."

This time it was Thundercracker that spoke up. "Where are your creators now?"

I looked down. "Offline." I said quietly, feeling the familiar ache of emptiness.

"Geez, I'm sorry." Skywarp said softly.

"You Decepticons were the ones to bomb the science labs." I cocked my head to the side and looked at Skywarp. "Why would you be sorry?"

Starscream stopped what he was doing. "When was this?"

I looked up at him, "little more than three vorns ago. Why?"

Starscream rummaged around a bit before picking up a data pad and looked through it's contents. "The main labs separate from the Autobot base but still in Autobot City?"

"The very one. Why?"

Starscream vented, "We had Intel on an experiment that could have defeated us."

Without thinking, I forced myself full force into the three of their processors. They stiffened and fell limp, optics dark. I searched through their memories and found that all three of them were involved in the destruction of my creators.

My optics stung as more fluid built up. I jumped off the berth and opened the door into the smaller room. I was right, it was a storage room. I moved to a back corner and slid down the wall. I hugged myself. Shuttering my optics, I let the tears that I had kept in out.

* * *

**Poor Starlight... :( I don't think she should have dug into who killed her parents.**

****** I kept calling them headfins when actually look more like spikes that can move around. From now on, I'll be calling them head/audio spikes/horns or Antennae. (Thank you** Sunstreaker's Girl **for telling me about the antennae, I didn't know about that one.)**

Sorry this chapter is so short, I've had a busy week.

Thank you **Bombdiggitynumerouno**, **ForgotMyName2Day**, and **MiniAjax **for the reviews

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and/or if I need to change anything.**

******All reviews are appreciated and I'm literally living off of them. :) So keep 'em comin'!  
**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK. I'M TRYING VERY HARD TO MAKE THIS AN ORIGINAL. If you want to use something similar, then please PM me and tell me or ask me. And if you do copy my story, please mention that I'm the one who came up with this story line or something like that.

- Thank You

**I'm trying to keep this in present tense but for some reason my brain keeps wanting me make it past so I'm sorry and if you can stand it, please wait for the next chapter. (oh and also my grammar and punctuation is terrible… I think…)**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter** **9**

"Starlight?" I looked up to see Thundercracker crouching in front of me.

Glaring I said, "Go away," before dropping my head back onto my knees.

"I'm Sorry Starlight."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, we all are. If we had known that you were in the labs, we would have tried to get Megatron to attack someplace else."

"Other Autobots still would have still gotten hurt." I mumbled into my knees.

I heard Thundercracker sigh. "True, but your creators would still be online."

I looked up at him. "Would you have really? Even if it meant treason?" I asked.

Thundercracker only nodded.

I brushed his mind. He was telling the truth. Even if it meant treason, they would have tried to prevent the attack from happening. Even though it could have meant being banished or worse, death, these three seekers would have tried to give false information.

They were willing to go offline to protect me. The least I could do was trust them.

So why wasn't I?

Oh ya, they were the enemy. Still, it was worth a shot at trusting them.

I looked at Thundercracker for a few more astroseconds before I got up from my corner. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck cables. I felt him hesitate before placing his around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "C'mon, lets get you some energon. You must be running low." Thundercracker said before getting up and carrying me into the main room.

As soon as we entered, I could feel the tension in the room. I peaked from Thundercracker's neck and see that Starscream was glaring at me from the desk. Across the room on the top bunk, Skywarp was looking at me sadly. Thundercracker sat me down on one of the chairs at the table in the middle of the room and gave me a cube of energon.

I looked down at the cube. I glanced up at the three seekers and looked back down. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Skywarp asked. I looked up at him and saw a look of confusion on his face plates.

"Because I forced myself into your processors and went through your memories." I looked back down at my energon and fingered the cube.

"Next time you do that while you're here, I'll put you back into the brig." Starscream said with a voice that made me shiver. "Now drink your energon."

Flicking my antennae down, I did as I was told. I finished my energon quickly and put the now empty cube on the table. I looked between the trine. Starscream had returned back to his data pads, Thundercracker was leaving for his patrol shift, and Skywarp was getting off his berth.

"C'mon Star, gatta wash you. Your getting a little on the smelly side." He said as he made his way to me.

I did my best Sunstreaker impression I could. "Don't call me that." Death glare included. I got off of the chair (more like climbed off) and started making my way over to the washracks. I didn't get far before Skywarp picked me up.

"Hang on little femme. I have a better way of getting there." He said. I looked up and saw a mischievous grin on his face.

Before I could say anything, I felt a tingle and a rush run through me. Next thing I know, we were in the private wash racks and I was giggling. I never felt anything like it. It's hard to explain exactly what it feels like, but it's kind of like when my battle program initiates and I'm moving faster than the normal optic can see. Maybe when I get back, I might see if Wheeljack could make me a warp drive.

"Heh-heh, I knew you would like that." Skywarp said as he put me down and turning on the water.

I looked down at myself and saw scratches in my carefully kept paint. "Would you mind if I fix my paint?"

"After you get washed." Skywarp said. He tested the water. "Water's ready."

I stepped under the flow and Skywarp went to his own stream of water. As we were washing, Skywarp had his back turned to me and I grinned to myself. As silently as I could, I transformed into my alt-form.

"Hey Skywarp." I said, getting his attention. As he turned around, I got a mouthful of water. When he was turned to me, I squirted the water at his faceplate. I laughed at his look of surprise. Skywarp quickly got over his surprise and retaliated. He flicked his wings and sprayed me with water. I smiled a toothy grin and rumbled in my chest. I flared out my wings and flapped them. If it were possible to get even more wet after being soaked, Skywarp was there.

Thus began our water war. We continued to splash each other even when Starscream came in to see what we were doing. (One of us even managed to get him.)

We continued our war for half a joor before Starscream came back and yelled at us to stop. We might have stopped, but we were still giggling.

It took another half joor for me to settle down. When I was settled, I took out my data pad of cybertronian anatomy and tried to make sense of it again.

"Hey Star? What that?" Skywarp asked from his berth above me (I was on the lower one).

"Anatomy." I said as I tried to figure out what I was reading.

"Anatomy?" Starscream spoke up.

"Ya, basic anatomy. Ratchet's trying to teach me. Though he's normally here to help me understand it."

Starscream got up from behind the desk and walked to the berth I was laying on. He sat next to me and took my data pad and looked at it. He looked back at me. "Do you need some help?" I nodded. Starscream sighed and got up, moving to his desk. "Come on, I'll help you."

I looked up at Skywarp, who of course only shrugged. I got up and followed Starscream. When I was standing by his side, he leaned over and picked me up. He placed me on his lap and picking up my data pad, he taught me basic anatomy.

We passed the rest of the orn like that. Skywarp doing whatever on his berth and Starscream teaching me anatomy.

Starscream stopped my lessons just as my energy levels were starting to get low. I was so absorbed in learning (don't say anything) that I hadn't realized that Skywarp had left and came back with both energon and Thundercracker.

Starscream picked me up and put me back on the ground. I ran to the table and climbed onto a chair. Skywarp placed a cube in front of me. I drank slowly as I listened to Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp trying to figure out where I would recharge and with who. In the end, I would switch between Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Thundercracker picked me up and laid me on his berth next to him. I was quite as I listened to the other mechs in the room power down and falling into recharge. I looked at Thundercracker as he was lightly recharging. I sat up and crawled onto his chest. I shuttered my optics as I rested my head over his spark. I didn't move when I felt his arms wrap around me, I only smiled a little and moved around a little so I was now surrounded by Thundercracker's warmth.

I slipped into recharge knowing that I was safe with these three strange seekers.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

A deca-cycle later of having fun with Sky and TC (not so much with Screamer, all he did with me was help me understand my lessons), Skywarp literally came running into the room I was temporarily sharing with my three favorite seekers.

"Star! You're never gunna guess what I just heard!" He shouted while picking me up from the chair I was sitting in at the table and hugging me tight. "And no peeking!"

"Umm... You finally have a working processor?" I guessed. Thundercracker snorted from where he was sitting at the vid screen.

"Hey! My processor is working just fine! But no that's not it." I waited for him to answer, knowing he would before I said anything else. "Alright, I'll tell you." -Yep. Called it.- "Swindle got word to the Autobots about you and last I heard, they were already planning a rescue mission for you."

My optics got wide. "Really?"

"Ya! Isn't it great?" Skywarp said, hugging me happily. I felt a familiar tingling and we started warping around the room. I laughed the entire time, not only because I loved to warp, but also because I was finally going home.

Home!

Can you believe it? It's feels like an eternity since Motormaster kidnapped me.

I can't wait to return to Ratchet to learn more on his ways of wrenching other mechs.

I can't wait to return to my favorite leader, Optimus Prime, so I can learn more about being a good leader and everything needed to know.

I can't wait to return to my two favorite Twins and play pranks on the other Autobots.

And most importantly, I couldn't wait to return to my Guardian, Jazz.

But I would miss playing with TC and Sky. I never thought I would become friends with a Decepticon, but I did. With three in fact.

Skywarp stopped warping around and put me back on the chair I was originally on before falling onto Thundercracker's berth. I smiled and took a mental image of 'Warp sprawled across the berth. One arm hanging off while the other was laying across his chassis. One leg kicked up and the other hanging half-off the berth. I turned back to my art data pad and saved my work on my picture of Sunny and Sides. I opened a new page and started drawing Skywarp as I saw him.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"When are TC and Screamer coming back?" I asked while I drew.

"TC is still on patrol and Starscream is in a meeting."

"What's the meeting about?"

"No idea. Screamer will most likely go on about how stupid Megatron and his plans are when he gets back." Skywarp mumbled from where he lay.

"If Starscream doesn't like Megatron, then why does he still fight for him?" I asked innocently.

"Because Starscream thinks he was created to rule the Decepticons."

"What about you and TC?"

"I don't know about TC, but I personally wanted to be neutral. But since Starscream is our trine leader, we have to do what he says whether we like it or not."

I frowned. "Why do you have to follow Starscream? Can't you just be a neutral?"

"Not that simple kid. Kind of like with twins, we're bound together. Again, whether we like it or not."

"I'm glad I'm not bound to anyone. I don't want to be bound, I want to stay free."

Skywarp laughed, "Ha! Ya, but what about being bonded?"

"Well ya. But only when I'm older." I finished my sketch of Sky and continued on with the coloring.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Skywarp asked from where he was laying. I looked up and found him looking at me.

"Painting." We were quite after that and even after Screamer came bursting into the room. As soon as the door closed, Starscream let out a frustrated yell he was holding in. Then, just like Skywarp pradicted, Starscream started going on about how stupid Megatron's plan was and that he, Starscream, was fit to be ruler of the Decepticons, not Megatron.

I vented quietly, waiting for the SIC and Trine leader to calm down. Finally he did. When he did, I finished my picture of Skywarp and got off the chair. I pulled up a picture of Starscream that I had been working on earlier. I walked over to him. "Hey Starscream?"

Starscream looked down at me from where he was reclining back in his chair at his desk. "What is it Sweetspark?"

I don't think I would ever get used to being called that by a Decepticon. I shuffled nervously on my feet and showed Starscream the picture of himself that I painted.

Starscream took my data pad and looked at it for a few seconds. "You did this?" He asked finally,looking down at me. I nodded. "It's wonderful." The tri-color seeker leaned forward and rummaged around his desk. After finding what he was looking for, he transferred the picture over and then sub spaced the new data pad. "There, Now I'll always have it with me." He said while smiling and handing me back my data pad.

I smiled up at him. ~~Can you do that with TC and Sky's pictures?~~

_~~Of course!~~ _Starscream took my data pad and did the same as he did before with two new data pads.

I grinned as I took them. I sub spaced mine and TC's data pads and ran over to Skywarp. I climbed onto his berth and climbed onto his chest. Skywarp was in a light recharge and woke up as soon as I climbed onto him.

"Hmna...?" Skywarp mumbled as he woke up. "Star? Can't you let a recharge mech recharge?"

"No." I giggled. I smiled as I gave him the data pad that now had my painting of him on it.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he took the data pad.

"Turn it on and find out." I laid down on his chest and watched as his face changed from that of confusion to that of happiness as a smile grew on Skywarp's faceplates.

"Well?"

Skywarp subspaced the data pad and hugged me. "Thanks Star."

I hugged him back. "Your welcome Sky."

* * *

**Not as long as I hoped it would be, but at least I got the next chapter up :)**

Thank you **Sunstreaker's Girl **and **Mimzy94 **for the reviews.

**I have a picture up on my deviantart accound in case anyone's wondering.**

au2botstarlight . deviantart art / The - Sparkling - Starlight - rough - 357907394

**Just take away the spaces when you copy and past. PLEASE remember that I drew this by hand and without anything to aid in making lines strait. Starlight is also my VERY FIRST attempt to make an actual transformer. As the title implies, it's only a rough and I'm currently working on trying to make a better one.**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and/or if I need to change anything.**

******All reviews are appreciated and I'm literally living off of them. :) So keep 'em comin'!  
**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**Also this is my first fanfict so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong :]**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

An orbital cycle passed with little word from the Autobots. True to his word, Starscream and his trine have started teaching me how to fight like a Decepticon. Mostly to keep old Megs away. Fighting with the three Seekers was fun. They might be going soft on me because of their programming, but they weren't as soft as the Autobots. The Autobots only sent drones after me. The Seekers actually attacked and try to pin me.

Right now? Thundercracker was my main instructor for the orn. No offense to the others, but I prefer TC. He knew how to have fun and teach me at the same time. Starscream was to strict and Skywarp just liked to play games.

I normally spend half an orn learning to fight and defend myself with my teacher for the day and spar with Soundwave's cassettes. Soundwave's cassettes were my sparing partners since they were the closest ones to my size. They were pretty cool to since they actually _tried_ to take me down. But thanks to my speed and battle programming, they couldn't take me. I learned how to defend myself against the much bigger mechs like Megatron in case I ever encounter him again.

So far I've learned more training with the Decepticons than I have with the Autobots. I'm not really surprised though. The Autobots were created to be workers and want nothing but peace. The Decepticons were created to fight and want nothing but conquest and destruction. In the Golden Ages, the Autobots were civilians while the Decepticons were their protectors. Then of course Megatron came along and convinced a bunch of Decepticons that they were superior to the Autobots and that they should rule Cybertron.

Then I came along. The first Autobot to actually be created to fight. Kinda makes me wonder if I have Decepticon programming somewhere in me.

Anyways, when I was done fighting for the orn, I usually went back to my room with the Seekers. Once there, I would have my lessons with Starscream. After my lessons with Starscream, I played around with Skywarp until the evening energon and it was time to recharge.

An orbital cycle after getting first word from the Autobots, I lay awake on my berth. (Thundercracker somehow came up with a small berth for me.) What was taking them so long? Surely it couldn't take this long to stage an attack and rescue me...

I sat up and looked at the recharging forms of my favorite Seekers. I got up and moved over to Starscreams berth I looked at him as his wing twitched slightly. I climbed up onto his berth and moved cautiously toward his cockpit. Last time I tried this, I got a his gun in my faceplates. As I started slowly climbing onto his chest, he woke up.

"What are you doing Sweetspark?" Starscream whispered.

I looked at him and climbed onto all the way. "Couldn't recharge." I mumbled into his cockpit, where my faceplates were buried. I felt his arms around me as he hugged me.

"Your worried about what's taking the Autobots so long, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded and felt him rumbling in silent amusement. "Don't worry Little Star, you'll be back with them soon. I promise."

I smiled and slipped into recharge as I listened to his spark pulse. Who knew the ruthless Second in Command of the Decepticon had a kind spark?

:P :P :P :P :P :P

"-Arlight... Wake up Starlight. We have to go." I heard Starscream whisper from above me.

I chirped and looked at him sleepily from his chest. "'O where?" I asked, still half in recharge.

"It's a surprise, Sweetspark." Starscream held me as he sat up. He looked to the side. "Do you have all of her things Thundercracker?"

"Ya, we should get going before the shift change." TC said from somewhere on my left.

With me still in his arms, Starscream got up and passed me to Skywarp. I snuggled in and looked up at Skywarp. "Where we go?"

"Like Big Star said: It's a surprise." He said while rubbing my back. I chirped again and laid my head on his shoulder as we walked out. I slipped back into a light recharge as the trine brought me to my surprise.

A while after, I got the feeling that I was being moved around and the sudden feeling of weightlessness. Sometime later, the weightlessness came back and quickly went away. I chirped a few times in irritation as again, I felt myself being moved around.

"Wake up Little Star." I heard Thundercracker from above me as he rubbed my back.

"Starlight?" Someone asked from behind me. It sounded like...

I snapped my optics open as soon as I heard the voice. I looked over and saw who it belonged to. I already knew, but I just had to make sure... Yes! It was! It was my Jazz! I chirped happily, to excited to use words. I reached my arms toward him, wanting for all of the world to feel his arms around me and to hear his spark beat only for me.

Thundercracker put me down on my feet. As soon as I was touching the ground, I took off full speed toward my Jazz. I slowed up a bit to keep from denting him as I collided with him. Jazz laughed as I hit him, sending him onto his aft. He didn't care, he just hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, chirping excitedly the entire time. I buried my face into his neck wires and refused to let him go.

I was with the Autobots again! I was with my Jazz again! I am probably the happiest femme to ever exist right now.

"Awww!" I heard Skywarp from behind me.

"Starscream?"

"Yes, Optimus Prime?" Starscream answered.

"Thank you for keeping Starlight safe. If there is anything we can do for you that will not harm any other Autobot, than please come tome about it."

Starscream was quite for a few astroseconds. I could feel the three Seekers looking at me. "Actually, there is something." Starscream spoke up before falling quite again.

"Yes, Starscream?" Optimus said after a breem of silence from the seeker.

I looked up from Jazz and found the trine looking at me. Starscream looked back at Optimus.

"Would you be willing to except us into your faction?" Starscream finally said.

* * *

***Gasp!* Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp want to be Autobots? What will Optimus' answer be?**

**Ok, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I've been updating 'The Pit Just Happened?' like ever other day... And I also thought this was a good place to stop the chapter.**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **_**I need to know I'm doing a good job and/or if I need to change anything.**

******All reviews are appreciated and I'm literally living off of them. :) So keep 'em comin'!  
**

******Please and Thank You :]**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters (except for Starlight, I made her) and all rights go to their respective owners**

**Time units:**

**Astrosecond:** 1 Second

**Breem:** 1 Minute

**Joor:** 1 Hour

**Orn:** 1 Day

**Deca-Cycle:** 1 Week

**Orbital Cycle:** 1 Month

**Vorn:** 1 Year

**Key:**

**Mind link (seeing):**_ /./other view/./_

**Mind link (speaking):** _~~ talking ~~_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Every Autobot except me and Optimus stiffened at Starscream's request. Even Ratchet stiffened, but only for an astrosecond. I felt a familiar tingle as he scanned me. I looked up from Jazz and looked, wide optics, at the the Elite Seekers.

"Ya wanna do _what_ now?" Ironhide exclaimed in his accent that I always found a little funny, voicing everyone's thoughts.

I let go of Jazz and ran over to Starscream before anyone could do anything.

"Starlight!" Jazz shouted frantically after me.

I ignored him and ran into Starscream's leg, hugging it and looking up at the Seeker, optics still wide. ~~You wanna defect?~~

Starscream only nodded once. I searched his processor and found it true. He, TC, and Sky wanted to defect to the Autobots because of me. I looked to Optimus and silently pleaded (silently pleading as in putting on my cutest pouty face I could manage).

Skywarp got down next to me and pouted to. "C'mon, Prime, how could no to such a cute little femme?"

"My scans show that she has been well taken care of while she was with them." Ratchet spoke up.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics. "Alright, you may join us. _But_ you will have a guard watching you at all times of the day and night until further notice."

A grin grew on my faceplates and I started running around the three newest Autobots. I laughed excitedly as I ran and jumped onto their legs to hug them tightly. I ran to the Autobots and ran around them as well. (Optimus had brought Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet with him.)

_Now_ I was the happiest femme to ever be created! I was back Jazz and the other Autobots and my favorite Seekers are now Autobots as well. I don't think this day could get any better!

"Autobots. We're going home." Optimus said to us. "I recommend you three stay low over us. Protect Starlight while she is with you." He said to the Seekers before turning to me. "Starlight? Calm down and transform."

With a little effort, I calmed down and did as I was told. Once in my alt-mode, I huffed a little smoke in anticipation to go home.

"Autobots, transform and roll on home." Everyone transformed and revved their engines. Big Star, TC, and Sky powered up their engines and took off into the air, circling above us. I opened my wings and jumped, bringing them down hard, I too was above the others as we made our way home.

When we finally arrived back at the main Autobot HQ, everyone threatened the Seekers that were with us. If it weren't for all of the highest Commanding Officers and me, the newest Autobots would have been blasted out of the air before you could say 'Decepticon'.

Optimus had guards put up around the Seekers and assigned them their own rooms. Once the Trine had their rooms figured out, Optimus returned to his sparkmate, Elita-One. (Who was leader of the Femme Resistance, which I was hoping to join when I'm old enough.) Prowl returned to his office, as did Ratchet. Ironhide also returned to his sparkmate, Chromia. (She was Second in Command of the Femme Resistance.) Jazz took me back to our room where I fell back into recharge as soon as he laid me next to him.

Word must have been pretty tight about me returning and about Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Because the next morning, after meeting up with the three with Jazz, we walked into the rec. room to have our energon, all conversation ceased and all optics were on the ex-Decepticons. If it weren't for the fact that I was on TC's shoulders, Jazz was right in front of us, and we had guards keeping an optic on the Seekers, I'm pretty sure all Pit would break loose.

As it was, you could feel the tension in the air.

"Why don't ya find us a place ta sit Star?" Jazz asked.

"Which one? Big Star or Little Star?" I giggled, already knowing the answer.

Jazz grinned. "You Lil' Star. Why don'cha take our new friends with ya?"

I grinned back and looked around the room. Finding an empty table in the back corner, I pointed at it. "That way TC!" I said while kicking my feet into his chassis a little to get him going. "The empty table in the corner

Thundercracker laughed a little as he started toward the empty table. As we walked, everyone was glaring at the Seekers to make sure they didn't do anything. As if they would. They were in a room full of Autobots.

Hugging TC's helm the entire time, I tried to send comforting thoughts to everyone. Nearly getting a processor ache at the same time, I had to give up. I managed to calm a few bots down, but only a few. There was just to many minds for me to handle all at once.

We sat at our table and I got off of TC and ran over to the energon dispensers.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Jazz while hugging his leg.

"If ya wouldn't mind, I would love the help lil' femme." Jazz said while patting my back.

I let go and held two energon cubes while Jazz took three. We walked to our table and Jazz gave the three cubes to the Seekers. I gave jazz one of the ones I was holding and sat on his lap. The guards had gotten their own energon and was sitting at a table next to us and keeping a close optic on the ex-'Con.

I looked up as Jazz as I sipped my energon. "Jazz?"

"What is it, Sweetspark?" Jazz looked down at me with his ever present smile.

"Where are Sunny and Sides?" I asked.

Jazz laughed. "They're in the brig. They pulled a prank that backfired on them as usual. They'll be out in a later."

"What did they do?"

"They put a ghost in the monitor and made Red glitch."

I giggled. That would be something only they would do. I looked at Skywarp. "Hey Sky, maybe you could help us." Starscream and Thundercracker vented while Skywarp grinned.

"Maybe! It'll probably have to be after we lose the armed escort though." He said happily.

As I sipped my energon, I told Jazz everything that happened. Even what Megatron wanted to happen do to me. (Jazz wasn't to happy when I told him that.) I could tell I made Jazz proud when I told him how long I managed to sit still. I even showed him the pictures of him I made with my data pad. Jazz said he loved them all. I'm not surprised though, he loves all my data paintings.

After we were done with our energon, Jazz (I think he's warming up to the three) and I showed the Elite Seeker Trine around. I never left their side since number one: they were in unknown territory and still seen as the enemy by a lot of mechs, and number two: it's not everyday that any Decepticon wanted to defect, especially the Command Seekers.

I wonder what Megatron is doing right now? Probably tearing apart the other 'Cons.

Hopefully.

When Jazz and I were done showing Big Star, TC, and Sky around, we went to Optimus' office and the three were more than happy to give up the Decepticon's plans to the Prime. I sat outside and played with my cyber-dragon toy (which Optimus gave back to me before the others disappeared into his office.

I stopped playing and sighed. Transforming to my alt-mode, I curled up against the wall beside the door with my toy in my claws. How long is this going to take? I want to be there when the twins get out of the brig.

I huffed, flattening my ridge spikes (those spike that run down a cyber-dragons back), I rolled onto my back. I used my wings to keep me in place while I was on my back. I stretched my legs toward the ceiling and resting them at my sides, I proceeded to zone out on the ceiling.

About a joor later, everyone finally came out of Optimus' office. Seeing that the meeting was done, I rolled back onto my feet and shook myself. Changing back into my bi-pedal mode, I picked up my toy, subspacing it and then running to Jazz. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Can we go see the Twins _now?_" I asked him impatiently.

Jazz looked to Optimus, who in returned, nodded. "Yay!" I squealed happily and wiggled around till Jazz had to put me down. I ran down the hall and bounced on my feet as I waited impatiently for the others to catch up. I ran around the Seekers and Jazz, trying to get them to move faster. I probably looked like nothing but a blur with how fast I was moving.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" I whined as they were taking their time.

"Why don'cha run ahead Lil' Star?" Jazz laughed at my impatience.

I grinned up at him and took off at full speed to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's room. I slowed down as I neared their room. When my favorite Twin's room came into view, I saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entering their room.

"Sides! Sunny!" I called happily as soon as I saw them.

"Starlight!" They shouted at the same time when they saw me. Grinning, Sideswipe got down and opened his arms to me.

I ran into Sideswipe's outstretched arms and chirped happily when he lifted me and spun me around. Still to happy to form words, I continued to chirp like the sparkling I am. I reached my arms out to Sunny. He smiled as he took me from Sideswipe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck cables. I chirped and reached a hand out to Sideswipe, not wanting him to feel left out. He took my hand. With the three of us rumbling happily to each other, Sunny and Sides walked into their room with me hanging onto both.

We sat on Sunstreaker's berth. Once we were comfortable (Sunny with his back against the wall his berth was next to and legs crossed, me in Sunny's lap, and Sideswipe sitting across from us on a chair he pulled up, leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs), Sideswipe opened his mouth. Let the questions begin... "Are you alright, Star? We were so worried! Everyone gave us a hard time after Motormaster took you. How did you get back? When did you get back? Did the 'Co-"

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker interrupted. "Give her some room to vent."

Sideswipe leaned back in his chair as his faceplates started churning purple. "Right. Sorry Star."

"Alright Star, tell us everything." Sunstreaker told me.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Okay, but it's Little Star now."

"Little Star? Why not just Star?" I looked to Sideswipe as he spoke. He had a look of confusion on.

I leaned into Sunstreaker's chassis and his arms wrapped around me. I told them everything that happened to me while in 'Con custody. When I told them that I put Skywarp into stasis and then ran out of their brig, they both were impressed. They both also got a look of disbelief when I told them the Commanding Seekers had taken me in and protected me from the other Decepticons. Their looks grew when I told them that Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starcream had defected to the Autobots. (Well Sunstreaker's optics were pretty wide and Sideswipe's mouth hung wide open.)

"So... Our favorite Seekers that we like to do Jet Judo on are now... Autobots?" Sideswipe asked and I nodded. "Primus! Hope their not going to be to mad when they see us..." Sideswipe mumbled the last part.

"It's gunna take some time, but they'll eventually get over it. Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering my data pad. I took it out of subspace and handed it to Sunny to look through. "I had a lot of free time and these are all my paintings."

Sideswipe came over and sat next to Sunstreaker. We looked through the pictures and I swear I could see a flicker of pride glint in Sunny's optics as he saw my pictures getting better.

I giggled when I saw my picture of a pink and white Skywarp.

"Hey! Looks like we got some blackmail on Skywarp!" Sideswipe laughed when he saw the picture. Sunstreaker only smirked and rubbed my helm. "Do you have anything else we could use?" Sideswipe asked me.

"No, but I repainted Skywarp to look like Thundercracker, Thundercracker like Starscream, and Starscream like Skywarp. They were confused when they woke from recharge." I giggled and sent them the memory.

They watched as the Trine woke up and started thinking that they had switched bodies. (Well Sky mostly.) Starscream just looked mad and TC only looked slightly irritated, but mostly humored.

"Ha! Can't wait to use that on the three Tweekers!" Sideswipe said happily. Both Sunstreaker and I reached over ans slapped him.

"Ow!" Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm and his chassis.

"They're not Tweekers! They're Seekers!" I snapped. "And they're my friends!"

"Geez! Sorry, alright?" Sideswipe complained.

"Ya, as long as you don't do it again." I tilted my head up till I was looking at Sunstreaker upside down. "Where's Jazz?"

Sunstreaker's optics dimmed a bit before returning to normal. "With the Seekers in the rec. room, waiting for us," He said after an after a couple astroseconds.

I jumped in Sunstreaker's lap in excitement. "Can we go see them? I want you two to meet TC, Sky, and Big Star. Specially Sky. He's fun and likes to prank too." Sunstreaker frowned at me and picking me up, moving me onto the berth. I jumped up and started pulling on their arms toward the door. "C'mon!" I whined as I continued to pull.

They looked at each other before Sideswipe scooped me up into his arms. We headed out the door to the rec. room.

I wonder how the Seekers are going to react to the Twins?

* * *

**I think shorter chapters are working better for me on this story. So I think I'll keep them short.**

**Wow, over 2000 (almost 2500) views for my first story... Not bad for me :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited The Sparkling :]**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_** I need to change anything.**

******All reviews are appreciated and I'm literally living off of them. :) So keep 'em comin'!  
**

******Please and Thank You :]**


End file.
